<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me Court You by tennis_mum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052348">Let Me Court You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennis_mum/pseuds/tennis_mum'>tennis_mum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bits of fluff, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Lovers To Enemies, Smut, Tennis AU, rom com</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennis_mum/pseuds/tennis_mum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She breaks their kiss and lets out a few shaky breaths, “I have a hotel room here.”</p><p>Eve parts her lips, catching some cool air in her lungs, “Ok, ball’s in your court.”</p><p>OR</p><p>The Killing Eve tennis au, very loosely based on Wimbledon and includes the ridiculous energy of Match Point.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>299</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. THEN: New Year's Eve, Eve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>THEN</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Three and a half weeks ago…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“What am I doing here?” Eve takes a sip of her champagne.</p><p> </p><p>“Like I said a million times, your invitation got lost in the mail! You’re playing in the tournament for Christ’s sake! Of course you’re meant to be here,” It would take a personal apology letter from the WTA for Bill to convince Eve otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>Eve scoffs, “Now I’m here as YOUR plus one. This whole New Year’s Eve party is ludicrous! Rubbing shoulders with all the sponsors and smiling at other players like we’re all here playing one big happy family. If there weren’t any cameras at this thing we’d all probably be at each other’s throats. It’s fucked.”</p><p> </p><p>“I for one am here for the free unlimited booze.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a time where Eve was a favourite on the WTA tour. Photographers would always want to shoot her, journalists fought for her attention during press conferences, and she would receive invites to the most exclusive tennis after-parties. This all happened, of course, when she was ranked number two in the world. When she was known as the next rising star of tennis – penned by the media to be Serena Williams’ biggest rival.</p><p> </p><p>Eve was always dumbfounded as to why her career never took off the way it should have. Despite the lack of grand slam victories to her name, her career was textbook for success. She reached the semifinal of every major tournament and was the runner-up in the Wimbledon twice, losing out to Serena both times. About fifteen years, a broken marriage and a knee arthroscopy later, Eve found herself teetering the cusp of forty and withstood her career lowest ranking ever of 118. To be fair, the ranking reflected the year she took away from the court to recover from her surgery.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t wait to not have to go to these ever again.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you’re going to miss these,” Bill downs his champagne and reaches for another flute off a passing waiter. “I’m going to try and chat up a few of those sponsors, wouldn’t hurt to try and get a Lacoste deal. I suggest you do the same,” He points his finger at Eve, cutting off her words, “Go. Mingle. Have fun!” He winks at her as he shimmies away.</p><p> </p><p>Eve lets out a sigh. Her eyes scour the room, not at all impressed by the fancy formalwear, expensive alcohol and questionable dance moves.</p><p> </p><p><em>Was I really like them? </em>Eve thinks.</p><p> </p><p>She tilts her head back and engulfs her champagne like a shot.</p><p> </p><p>When Eve’s eyes land back onto the dance floor, her eyes remain glued to a tall blonde woman. Eve blames her long silky white, sparkly dress as the reason why this woman caught her attention at all. But she cannot look away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is she a tennis player? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eve did not recognise the woman. She could not be a tennis player. A sponsor, perhaps? Whatever she was, she looked like she was having an obscenely good time. Unlike the other frauds on the dance floor, hoping for a good press shot for their Instagrams.</p><p> </p><p>In between generous sips of her champagne, Eve swears the blonde woman was looking over at her. But she cannot be certain of that.</p><p> </p><p>A few champagnes later result in Eve stumbling messily to the bathroom. She was very much tipsy.</p><p> </p><p>All of the toilet stalls were occupied, so she staggers to the basin. Her palms rest flat on either side of the sink.</p><p> </p><p><em>Ugh</em>, Eve checked out the red colouring on her neck. Known more commonly as ‘<em>the Asian flush.’</em> She runs the cold tap water under her fingers and then lets them rest on either side of her neck – immediately cooling her down.</p><p> </p><p>Eve hates that Bill had told her to get all scrubbed up for this event. <em>“It’ll be fun!”</em> Bill’s voice rings in her head, <em>“One last hoorah ey?” </em>Eve grimaces at her reflection. Hating the fact that Bill had dragged her to this event AND picked out the black bareback dress she should wear. Her dress hung awkwardly off her shoulders and it had been annoying her all night. She thinks maybe repositioning one of her bobby pins in her hair might change her entire look as well as her mood.</p><p> </p><p>Until a voice, unlike Bill’s, rings in the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>“You should wear it down.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Eve says, shell-shocked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The blonde!</em>
</p><p><em><br/>
<br/>
</em>“Here,” She inches closer to Eve.</p><p> </p><p>In mere seconds, the blonde has her hands in Eve’s wild curls. Eve thinks maybe the drinks she has had is the reason why she does not fight this woman’s action away. Or maybe she just craved the touch of an attractive stranger. Whatever the reason, Eve eases into the touch and stares up at the wide, focused hazel eyes in front of her. She swears she can feel her warm breath on her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>The woman begins by removing two of the bobby pins holding Eve’s fringe back, then pulls at her scrunchie thus allowing her curls to fall into a voluminous heap.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde slides Eve’s black, velvet-laced scrunchie onto her wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“There, just like that.”</p><p> </p><p><em>What, is that accent Russian!?</em> Eve had always been good at detecting other people’s accents. Eve herself carried an American one, albeit she played for the United Kingdom. The media liked to pen her as America’s best export.</p><p> </p><p>Eve is still at a loss for words. She had never let anyone, not Bill or even her ex-husband, touch her hair like that. <em>So why did I let her? </em>She eyes her new hairdo in the mirror and lifts the corner of her lips up.</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect,” The blonde chimes in.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know who I… H-h-how did you know ho-”</p><p> </p><p>“I know a cry for help when I see one,” She smirks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cocky. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes meet in the reflection.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s… uh…” This woman did not allude to recognising Eve as a tennis player. “My friend<em>,</em>” also coach, “picked out the dress last minute… and as it turns out we have differing fashion taste… um… I’m Eve by the way,” She turns her head to look at the woman and in doing-so, her head begins to feel like it is floating. She finally registers how close this woman is standing to her and takes a step away. A coolness floods through Eve as she backs herself onto the wall.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ow. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m…” The blonde taking a moment to think of her response, “I’m really into your hair.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you, ‘I’m really into your hair,” The ladies laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“So what brings you here tonight?” The blonde questions, still very much in Eve’s personal space.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She really doesn’t know who I am? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Eve goes with the lie, “I’m a plus one,” Well technically it was not a lie as she was technically Bill’s plus one. For just one night she could pretend her tennis career was all but a dream. Heck, this blonde woman had decided not to reveal her name to Eve.</p><p> </p><p>“What company are you with?” Eve muses.</p><p> </p><p>“Nike of course…”</p><p> </p><p>Eve swears the blonde has her eyes transfixed on her lips. It did things to Eve. Leaving her feeling warm in places she had not felt warm in for a while.</p><p> </p><p>The thought of a potential hook up with this attractive stranger ruminated in Eve’s mind. <em>It would definitely turn this NYE party around</em>, Eve thought. As seconds ticked by, tension growing between the two of them, the idea became more agreeable to Eve. <em>Why not ring in the new year with some fun?</em></p><p> </p><p>She maybe took Bill’s word of advice a little close to heart <em>“Go. Mingle. Have fun!”</em> Bill did say to <em>“mingle”</em> with potential sponsors. Sure she already had a sponsorship deal with Nike, but did that matter? The last time Eve refused to listen to Bill resulted in a marriage to a man that she did not really want to marry. <em>“Don’t marry him!” </em>Eve distinctively remembers Bill’s heed of warning. Niko was always a nice guy, but with Eve’s tennis career requiring her to be in a different city each week meant they never actually spent any time together, if any, at all. It was a mutual divorce.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, can I get you a drink?” Her eyes reconnect with Eve’s.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, all the drinks at this thing are free… but sure.” Eve sneers.</p><p> </p><p>She shrugs her shoulders, “It’s the thought that counts.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve’s eyes wonder down to the blonde’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you trying to steal my scrunchie?”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde shoots Eve a seductive glare, “Well I was hoping you wouldn’t notice so that I would have an excuse to see you again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>This crappy night was beginning to look up for Eve. The sound of gossip and giggles anchor Eve back into reality and back into the bathroom. The blonde takes the lead, as Eve follows on a few centimetres behind, over to the bar.</p><p> </p><p>“Two glasses of your finest Chardonnay please.”</p><p> </p><p>They find a high table with two seats out on the balcony, overlooking the Perth foreshore. Perfect spot for viewing the fireworks that were minutes away from starting.</p><p> </p><p>“Cheers,” Eve clinks her glass with the blonde’s.</p><p> </p><p>A bright flash of light catches Eve’s periphery. <em>Bloody photographers. </em></p><p> </p><p>The blonde asks Eve about her thoughts on tennis, to which Eve explains it is a sport that is very unkind, isolating and needs to be changed. “… I mean for those who are really good at it, the sport will make you feel like you’re walking on water. But for those who maybe have an injury… or just don’t have the skill to be the best of best… the sport can be so unforgiving…”</p><p> </p><p>All the blonde does is laugh at her response. Eve furrows her brows at her and takes a cautioned sip of her wine.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is she laughing out of awkwardness or does she disagree with me? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eve was too tipsy to properly comprehend her response.</p><p> </p><p>Crowds of people flock onto the balcony as it edges closer to midnight.</p><p> </p><p>“What are your New Year’s resolutions?”</p><p> </p><p>“To not suck,” Eve scoffs.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde laughs, “Hey that’s my resolution too!” She brings up her wine glass, “Here’s to not sucking in the new year.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve meets her glass *<em>clink* </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>The chardonnay leaves a slight burning sensation at the back of Eve’s throat.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Do you believe in the whole ‘the way you spend your New Year’s Eve is the way you spend the rest of the year?’”</p><p> </p><p>Eve creases her eyebrows, “Wait, are you referring to actual New Year’s Eve or New Years day? Sorry it gets confusing when my name is used as an adjective,” Eve stifles an awkward laugh. “… And when I’ve had a few drinks…”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde smirks and laughs in response, “I take it you’re not an O.C fan… but I was referring to New Year’s Eve, Eve.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve sips her drink, indulging in the way the blonde slurred her name.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm… I don’t know, it feels like we’re placing a lot of pressure on this one particular day. Like how can one day determine the course of what is to happen for the rest of the year…” Eve stops as she realises how fast she is talking, unsure if the blonde was even really following what she was saying. She chuckles a bit, “Um… so to circle back to your question… will I be drinking alcohol with attractive strangers in the New Year? Sure, that sounds pretty great actually. So, yes. I do believe in it. Do you?” Eve says with her glass half on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde simply responds, “I do,” raising an eyebrow in the process.</p><p> </p><p>Eve’s heart fluttered.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“5, 4!” A bigger crowd gather outside. “3, 2!”</p><p> </p><p>They stare at each other, both revealing a slight smile.</p><p> </p><p>“1!”</p><p> </p><p>Eve jumps out of her chair to press her lips onto the blonde’s.</p><p> </p><p>Fireworks erode on the foreshore.</p><p> </p><p>Within a second, Eve pulls her face away – thinking maybe the blonde did not intend for her to drop a kiss like that on her. “H-happy new year?”</p><p> </p><p>The sly grin staring back at Eve has <em>knew it</em> written all over it. “Happy new year,” She responds as she fervently props her hand behind Eve’s neck and deepens their kiss. Their lips were both fuelled with desire. Eve’s hands land on the curve of the blonde’s hips as their tongues dance with each other.</p><p> </p><p>She breaks their kiss and lets out a few shaky breaths, “I have a hotel room here.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve parts her lips, catching some cool air in her lungs, “Ok, ball’s in your court.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde grabs Eve’s hand and they run out of the party.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p>
  
</p><p>Eve’s buzzing phone wakes her up the next morning. As her blurry vision subsides, she realises she did not sleep in her own hotel room. She was lying in a bed with a stranger. The attractive blonde stranger to be exact, whose name she did not even know.</p><p> </p><p>She was feeling pretty good about herself. <em>Last night was amazing</em>. At least the parts that she could remember – a lot of it happened in a blur. It had been months since Eve had hooked up with anyone. This year was definitely Eve’s. Her bubble pops when she finds that Bill had tried to call her six times.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shit, I’m late for practice!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Gently, Eve picks up the blonde’s arm that rests against her middle and slides herself out of the sheets and to the side of the bed. Somehow the blonde is still fast asleep, snoring a little in fact. She takes that as her cue to quickly collect her clothing that had been messily thrown around the room and dress herself at a lightning speed.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, Eve contemplates whether she should leave a note or at least say goodbye to her. She knew that if she said something, it would make Eve not want to leave. In her deep sleep, the blonde repositions herself and Eve’s fight or flight response kicks into gear, which has her running out the door.</p><p> </p><p><em>It was just meaningless sex, </em>Eve reminds herself. Trying to tell herself she made the right decision in vacating.</p><p> </p><p>She runs to the end of the corridor and swipes herself into her room.</p><p> </p><p>“EVE!” Bill exclaims, seated comfortably at the edge of Eve’s bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Bill?!” Eve clutches her chest, shocked to see her coach waiting for her in her room. Suddenly regretting giving Bill an extra key card.</p><p> </p><p>Bill has his arms crossed against his chest, “Did you have sex last night? Is this the walk of shame I’m witnessing right about now?”</p><p> </p><p>Eve is caught red handed. She has no words.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god! Who was it? Or should I ask, how was it?”</p><p> </p><p>Eve gasps, “That’s horribly unprofessional…” Eve bites onto her lower lip, impressed with her own skills of seduction, “… wanna hear about the multiple orgasms I gave her whilst slightly tipsy?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I knew it! Congrats,” Bill smirks as Eve throws her high heels at him playfully.</p><p> </p><p>Eve sighs, “Except I kind of just left without so much as a goodbye… I guess it was just a one night thing… I don’t even know her name for God’s sake!” Eve sits on the bed next to Bill, “You don’t think I’m a bad person right?”</p><p> </p><p>Bill shakes his head, “This sort of thing happens all the time – so what if it was a one night thing, the whole point of these encounters is that there are no strings attached. You’re both consenting adults who knew exactly what you were getting yourselves into.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Damn you, Bill, for making sense! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>This makes Eve feel a lot better for leaving her.</p><p> </p><p>“But more importantly, we are at least two weeks behind on your training schedule and the Hopman Cup starts tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t that the whole point of this tournament? To get in some practice play before the slam? Like, even if I lost every round I’m still guaranteed three singles and three doubles games. And besides, it’s my final year of competing, why not have some fun?”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Game day always had Eve a nervous wreck. There was nothing scarier than the anticipation of playing a match. Even if it were just for a random tournament that did not earn you any ranking points. Eve was on edge.</p><p> </p><p>She clutched onto her tennis bag over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>She exhaled a few breaths she had not realised she was holding in.</p><p> </p><p>She jumped up and down, hoping to calm her nerves. It was her first official match post injury. She had no idea who she was even competing against. <em>Some random Russian player?</em></p><p> </p><p>Where even was her opponent? Normally the two tennis players waited in the wings together until a God-like voice invited you to walk across the court.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Eve.”</p><p> </p><p>A familiar Russian voice ringed in her ear.</p><p> </p><p>Palpitations evoked in Eve.</p><p> </p><p>She turned around to face the woman she had a one night stand with, now standing afoot from her in a tennis outfit.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you've made it to the end of this, thank you for reading my new fic ! </p><p>I've just been writing this whilst waiting for the AO to start. </p><p>Also, i'm trying to experiment with the 'THEN/NOW' format for this one, so if this becomes an incoherent mess by chapter 5 it's because i wrote this in chapter order rather than chronological order. </p><p>Let me know your thoughts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. NOW: I love tennis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the dreaded press conference.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>NOW</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Eve held her hand in front of her eyes to cover the plethora of camera flashes that were pointed at her face. Even to this day, Eve was not used to the press conference environment of hungry-eyed journalists and photographers.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Eve, congratulations on your second round win at the Australian Open, how do you feel?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She shifted in her chair, the camera flashes dying down as the questioning begun.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… what can I say, it feels bloody amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve could not discern between the journalists who were asking her the questions. She could just barely identify the direction in which the questions were coming from.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“After you won that first set, we thought you’d take the win easily. But Sofia Kenin managed to push you into a third. How did you pull through?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Yeah I was expecting a tough match for sure. I’ve played a few tournaments with her before so I was prepared for a battle. I think I lost a bit of focus, a bit of energy in that second set. But after losing that set, that’s what pushed me in the third to keep fighting.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Following the second set, you were seen by the physio. What issues would you say you were experiencing out on the court?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She slumps her body forward, holding her hands together at the centre of the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing concerning, I promise,” she sucks in her cheeks, “My knee was just a little sore… so I asked for some heat cream.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“As a wild card entry, do you look forward to your third round match?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I haven’t actually had a chance to look at who my next opponent is…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I believe it is your practice partner, Elena Felton.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh…” Eve says with a hint of sadness, “Elena is a great tennis player, it’ll be a match you won’t want to miss…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“A congratulations is in order, Eve. I just have a few questions about your recent hike up Kilimanjaro. Firstly, what inspired the journey?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eve nods. Remembering her fond trip just before embarking her flight to Melbourne.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Yeah, so I’m not usually the adventurous type. The most adventurous thing I’d do back in London is read a spy novel.” The crowd of journalists laugh. “So doing something like this, something out of my comfort zone was a battle. It was a battle physically and mentally and I think doing that with…” She paused for a moment, as she was close to mentioning <em>her </em>in public (something she should definitely avoid doing to thwart the journalists from asking her a new set of probing questions), “with belief in yourself… really helped me prepare for the tennis this year. I guess you can say it toughened me up. And plus it was really fun.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Is there anything from that journey that you could transfer to your tennis gameplay at all?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“To be honest, I just wanted to do something for myself. Something outside of tennis. There’s so many things I want to experience in this world, so I thought I’d give myself that experience whilst I had the chance.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“When did you get the idea to do it?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Eve shrugs her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p><em>About two weeks ago, </em>the thought sits at the edge of Eve’s mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably over a year ago, when I was at home doing my rehab.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve turns her head to the other side of the room, where a journalist quickly cuts in.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What is it like to be back?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She swallows.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s all so surreal to me. I honestly thought that I wouldn’t be able to play tennis again, or at least not at a high professional level.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve nods compulsively and presses her lips firmly in a line. She still had not publicly announced that this would be her final year of competitive tennis. She was just waiting for the question to arise.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Eve, what prompted you to get the surgery? Knowing that the rehab would take so long?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“At the end of the day, my health is the most important thing to me… I was finding it hard to walk every day, and when my surgeon said there was a way to improve that, I leapt at the opportunity. With everything in life, there’s always a risk. I’m just glad that I had a supportive team by my side when I made the decision.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve rubbed her hands on her sports jacket sleeves.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“How many years do you see yourself playing this game?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ah, the burning question. The question at the tip of every journalist’s tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually…” Eve paused for a moment, the sound of cameras clicking buzzed in her ear. “While we’re on the topic, there is something I’d like to announce…I want to announce that after this year… I’ve decided to retire from the game.”</p><p> </p><p>An array of hands reached the sky, wanting to ask follow up questions to Eve’s statement.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t get me wrong, I love tennis. But with turning 38 in a few days, I think it’s time for me to leave the game before an injury takes me out completely and I have no choice but to quit the game I love.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“</em></strong>
  <em>What will you do, Eve?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I don’t know,” Eve shrugs her shoulders, resting back in her chair, “I’m open to suggestions.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Will you climb more mountains?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Eve awkwardly laughs, “Yeah I could do that.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Eve, are the rumours true that you and fellow tennis player Oksana Astankova are in a relationship?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The question took Eve off-guard. The question she had been avidly trying to avoid this entire time. There was always a journalist at these press conferences that enjoyed asking questions that were maybe a little too personal. And of course the refusal of the question by Eve would just implicate her as guilty. She had to tread carefully.</p><p> </p><p><em>At least they didn’t ask about the eyebrow bruise</em>. Eve had a thick layer of concealer on top of that, it was well hidden.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… no, me and Oksana are just colleagues…”</p><p> </p><p>Eve believed that her answer sounded confident. But there was the ever smallest hint of shakiness behind it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What about the image of you two holding hands at the practice courts?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Shit. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh… uh… we just like to… practice together, we’re friendly…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Sources tell us that the two of you have been sighted at multiple locations outside of the tournament, how do you explain that?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“We’re just friends… which is something hard to come by in this sport,” Eve can feel her cheeks becoming warm.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“She is currently the favourite to win the open, how do you feel about facing off your girlfriend?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Before Eve can answer, another question is served at her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Do you think it’ll be the end of your relationship if you two fight in the final for the major?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Can you talk us through the images from the New Years Eve party?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“EVE” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Eve!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Multiple journalists were talking atop one another trying to grab Eve’s attention. Everything sounded like white noise at this point.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t really know what any of this has to do with tennis or my win thus far in the tournament… so if you don’t mind, I think we should call it a day with this press conference.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve walks away from the podium. The sound of camera clicks ringing in Eve’s ear.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For some reason I always watch press conference interviews post-match - Nick Kyrgios' being the most entertaining ones - so when writing this fic I knew there had to be a press conference chapter. </p><p>Also, it's just an easy way for me to drop hints at future storylines in this type of format. </p><p>Thanks again for joining me in this whacky tennis au !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. THEN: You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>THEN</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“And here to represent the United Kingdom, Eve Polastri!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The crowd erupts, eager to see their favourite UK tennis player.</p><p> </p><p>Eve, on the other hand was still suspended in time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She is a tennis player…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You…” Is all Eve can muster out at this point. Her lips trembling at the sight of the woman in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>Eve’s eyes raked over her outfit. The blonde was in a red visor and a red tennis dress, similar to a spaghetti short dress that stuck to her body like a silky lingerie piece would. Funnily, Eve had the opportunity to pick that outfit, as they were under the same sponsorship, but she decided to go with the black visor and the classic green tank and black skort combo.</p><p> </p><p><em>Fuck</em>. If only she had listened to Bill yesterday when he said <em>“Do some research!” </em>But Eve was too busy binging the first season of The O.C in her room. Alternatively, If she had decided to book an earlier flight into Perth this situation may have been avoidable as she would have been part of the group promotional interviews leading up to the tournament. But no, she wanted an extra day to herself back in London to read some spy novels.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Maybe she didn’t hear you folks, EVE POLASTRI!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The blonde smirks at Eve.</p><p> </p><p>The crowd erupted even louder the second time.</p><p> </p><p>Eve’s mind had finally registered her cue, she turned and ran for the entrance to the court. Tripping over her shoes a little as she did so.</p><p> </p><p>Perth arena was packed out to the brim for this UK vs Russia morning match. Eve smiled, waved and blew kisses to the adoring crowd. It was her first official match after her knee arthroscopy. How she managed a whole year without tennis was beyond Eve.</p><p> </p><p><em>It’s nice to be back</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Winner of the French open and semi-finalist of the US open in 2020, taking out the Shenzhen title, and having a 14-1 win/loss record leading up to the new year. Currently ranked world number 2, representing Russia, Oksana Astankova!” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>So that’s her name…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Eve is sat at her rest station, placing her collection of water and energy drinks beside her feet. She tried to remain as calm as she could. Because panicking at a time like this was not what she needed just before her match.</p><p> </p><p>She never thought she would see this woman again. And even if she did, this was the last place she would have expected to see her.</p><p> </p><p>The chair umpire calls both Eve and Oksana to the net for the coin toss.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Eve. Ball’s in your court,” Oksana winks.</p><p> </p><p>Without hesitation Eve says, “Heads.”</p><p> </p><p>The coin is flipped in the air by one of the ball kids, but both Eve and Oksana have their eyes locked on each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Tails,” the umpire turns to Oksana.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll serve.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please look at the camera,” the umpire points ahead of them at the line of paparazzi for the mandatory shot with the ball kid.</p><p> </p><p>Eve places her hand on the back of the ball kid, as Oksana’s hand slides behind Eve’s lower back. Sparking something in Eve, making her jump. She somehow feigns a smile for the awkward pre-game photo. Following a bright flash, the ball kid is directed away from them. And the two ladies are to pose with each other.</p><p> </p><p>Through gritted teeth, Eve manages to finally find the words, “I didn’t know you’re a tennis player?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you did?” she says smugly, “You even asked me what brand of clothing I wear…” Oksana smiles widely at the cameras, showing off her teeth. “By now I assume everyone knows who I am…”</p><p> </p><p><em>“Thank you!” </em>The plethora of photographers yell out in unison.</p><p> </p><p>The ladies are now supposed to engage in a warm up hit, but linger at the net.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were a sponsor.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you said you were a plus one,” Oksana seductively smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh!” She rolls her eyes. Being caught off guard like this annoyed Eve. But she was not at all annoyed at seeing Oksana again. She just wished it were under different pretenses.</p><p> </p><p>“So if you had known I was a tennis player, you maybe wouldn’t have left me the morning after…” Oksana raises an eyebrow. Her accent was harsh in the light of day. Eve could pick up on her annoyance. Though there was still a sense of playfulness in Oksana’s tone.</p><p> </p><p>Eve eyeballs the blue tennis court around them, the camera crew, lines-people, ball kids, commentators, and spectators and decides this is probably not the best place to be talking about a one-night stand. So she picks up her feet and heads over to her rest station.</p><p> </p><p>As she drapes her towel across her lap, Eve glances over at Oksana who is staring at the court ahead and bouncing her legs up and down. It is then that Eve realizes Oksana’s high ponytail has been tied up with her black, velvet-laced scrunchie.</p><p> </p><p>Eve was more confused than she was angry. Seeing Oksana wear an item of Eve’s frustrated her, and it was all she could think about leading up to the start of the game.</p><p> </p><p>Thirty-five minutes into the match and Eve was already down in the first set, 4-1. Eve can blame her jetlag and lack of practice all she wants, but the real reason was Oksana. Oksana was playing unbelievably, sure, but somehow their hookup had more of an effect on Eve’s mental game than she cared to admit. In other words, Eve’s head was not in the game.</p><p> </p><p>Every time Eve served the ball in, Oksana would return it at an accelerated pace down the line. Eve had no response to that. And really, trying to return a ball that fast would only send her into another injury.</p><p> </p><p>To make matters worse, Oksana was beginning to grunt every time she returned Eve’s ball. To Eve, these sounds were very reminiscent to the groans she evoked from the woman on NYE. It was downright distracting and titillating at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Beads of sweat formed at the nape of Eve’s neck. She was now serving to stay in this first set. She bounces the ball a few times.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>1, 2, 3.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She throws the ball up, only to let it fall back onto the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Eve yells out, raising her hand in genuine apology.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>1, 2, 3. You can do this.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Net, second serve,” the umpire’s voice reverberated throughout the court.</p><p> </p><p>Eve went with the safe second serve.</p><p> </p><p>“OUT!” A linesperson shouts.</p><p> </p><p>“Love-forty.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve could not believe she just got a double fault. Her serve was usually more reliable.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>One last chance to stay in the set.</p><p> </p><p>With some strange luck, this time Eve’s ball lands in. Oksana returns the ball with forward topspin straight to Eve’s backhand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Perfect. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Eve was known for her signature backhand-crosscourt shot. It pretty much was her secret weapon. She puts all of her body weight into the shot. The ball spins furiously and lands nowhere near where Oksana is. Eve’s hand balls into a fist.</p><p> </p><p>A lines-person yells, “Out!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck-off. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The crowd gasps.</p><p> </p><p>“Challenge,” Eve immediately sticks her index finger up at the umpire.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Eve looks over at Oksana, who raises one of her eyebrows at her. Oksana shakes her head and smiles devilishly towards her.</p><p> </p><p>The crowd slow-claps in tandem with the hawk-eye recreation of the ball landing. The tension building around whether Eve had just saved herself a point or if Oksana had just taken the first set.</p><p> </p><p>“First set, team Russia,” the umpire announces as the footage revealed the ball to have missed the line by a huge margin (15 centimeters at least).</p><p> </p><p>Eve was known for her very poor challenges on court. It was her second signature move.</p><p> </p><p>Eve was close to smashing her racquet, but did not want to give Oksana the satisfaction and also be penalized for it. She drags herself back to her rest station, passing Oksana in the process.</p><p> </p><p>“Great challenge,” Oksana smirks.</p><p> </p><p>That gets a reaction from Eve, “Are you going to give me my scrunchie back?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll have to make me,” Oksana winks.</p><p> </p><p>The beauty of The Hopman cup was that even if Eve lost her match, there were still two games against the Russians to determine the winner of the draw. A men’s singles and a mixed doubles match.</p><p> </p><p>Eve was pretty ready to leave the court.</p><p> </p><p>Oksana’s game was flawless.</p><p> </p><p>Eve’s game was covered in unforced errors.</p><p> </p><p>The longest rally of the game was nine shots. Eve would find herself lost during a rally. She would look over at Oksana and not see her opponent, but instead see the attractive stranger with her long legs and high cheekbones. It messed with Eve’s rhythm.</p><p> </p><p>Her best tennis was not on display during this game.</p><p> </p><p>At match point, Eve languidly places a forehand shot that not only hit the net but span backwards and fell back onto her side of the court.</p><p> </p><p>“Game, set, match. 6-2, 6-1. Miss Astankova. Team Russia.”</p><p> </p><p>Luck was not on Eve’s side today.</p><p> </p><p>“Good game,” Oksana smirked as she held her hand out to Eve for the mundane post-game handshake.</p><p> </p><p>Eve slaps her hand onto Oksana’s and mumbles, “You’re such a drama queen.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok Eve, it’s your first game back,” Bill was struggling to keep up with Eve’s pace as she stomped her way to the ladies locker room, “This Astankova has had an unbelievable run over in the US, she’s won the French open and she is a top ten player… At least now we know what to work on before the Aus Open…”</p><p> </p><p>Eve stops just as she reaches the locker room entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“… It’s not that… Rankings and a trophy case don’t mean all that much to me… it’s just,” she turns to Bill, feeling a flush of warmth rush to her cheeks, “… that was my New Years Eve fling…”</p><p> </p><p>Bill’s mouth opened in a big ‘o.’ His hands perched on either side of his jaw.</p><p> </p><p>“OH MY GOD, EVE!” Bill exclaims, “I know they use that term ‘sleeping with the enemy’ a lot in those books you read, but I didn’t think you’d actually do it!”</p><p> </p><p>“What, shut up! And I had no idea she was a tennis player at the time…”</p><p> </p><p>Bill chuckles, hiding his eyes behind his hands, “You really didn’t keep up with the tennis last year at all did you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was hating the world of tennis back then! I couldn’t bare to look at the game if I couldn’t be the one playing it…”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess she did only start making big waves in the game last year… wait, you met her at the New Years Eve party… who did you think she was?!”</p><p> </p><p>“A sponsor…”</p><p> </p><p>Eve could keep telling herself that. But it did not change the facts.</p><p> </p><p>Bill was practically in tears listening to Eve’s story.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Alone time in the locker room was one of Eve’s post-match routines. Regardless of winning or losing the game, this time alone allowed for a moment of reflection. All of this was about to be ruined as Oksana joins Eve.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ok?” She takes a seat next to Eve, taking off her visor. “You win some you lose some.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve turns and snickers at Oksana.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I should be mad at you… you… left me that morning,” her body slumped forward as she pouted her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“It was just a one time thing… right?” Eve can feel anger bubbling at the surface, “I still can’t believe you lied to me!”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t lie!”</p><p> </p><p>“Did too!” Eve cuts in.</p><p> </p><p>“Did not!”</p><p> </p><p>“Did too!”</p><p> </p><p>This back and forth could go on all day. Luckily Oksana changes up the pace.</p><p> </p><p>“I wear Nike clothing! Sure, I chose not to reveal certain bits of information,” she sighs, “I don’t know, I was trying to be mysterious… I thought you were nice, Eve. Emphasis on ‘were,’” Oksana crosses her arms and stands up, heading towards the exit of the locker room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I can’t end things like this. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eve’s fight or flight suddenly takes over.</p><p> </p><p>She shoots up and chases after Oksana.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait!”</p><p> </p><p>Oksana turns as Eve pins her against the lockers. Eve’s hands rest either side of her. Oksana does not flinch, but instead lets out a gasp. Without warning, Eve plants a hot, firm kiss to her lips. Much like the kiss they shared at the NYE party.</p><p> </p><p>Eve groaned into Oksana’s moan. They melt into each other. Tongues finding their way onto each other in mere seconds. Eve’s hand roughly cups Oksana’s breast as Oksana pulls at Eve’s wild curls.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*KNOCK KNOCK*</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Eve, you still in there!?” Bill yells out.</p><p> </p><p>Eve inches away from Oksana, but continues to lock eyes with her.</p><p> </p><p>Oksana, out of breath, darts her eyes down to Eve’s lips then back to her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Bill would definitely get suspicious if she stayed in the locker room.</p><p> </p><p>She had to fight her desire.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, coming!” Eve coarsely responds, not really wanting to move from her current position.</p><p> </p><p>She presses her lips against Oksana’s one last time before heading to the exit.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“Congrats on your win, I’m Eve by the way,” Eve extends her hand to the sweaty pale-looking man as they wait to be called out on court for the second time today.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks! Oh and I know who you are, you’re a legend in the UK. I’m uh, Kenny.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenny was Eve’s partner for this tournament. He was new in the tennis world, but he had managed to defeat Pyotr Astankov in an impressive hour and a half.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you. Sorry I wasn’t able to come down and practice with you! I was so jet lagged and hungover on New Year’s.”</p><p> </p><p>They both laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok! Really! You do you.”</p><p> </p><p>There was something about Kenny that was endearing to Eve.</p><p> </p><p>“You remind me of me… This was one of the first tournaments I played when I started my tennis career, and it also so happens to be the first title I won.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s make history again, shall we?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve can hear some chatter behind her in Russian. She turns and for a brief moment her and Oksana lock eyes. Eve feels her cheeks flush so she breaks their eye contact, instead looking at the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Eve, I don’t think you’ve met my brother, Pyotr.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” Eve half waves.</p><p> </p><p>How did this blonde woman go from being her meaningless one-night stand, to aggressive tennis opponent, and now to the woman who she makes out with in the locker room? Oh and not to mention she had now somehow met one of her family members. This was all too much, too quick. It was like a poorly scripted rom-com.</p><p> </p><p>Eve’s head spun. This was all part of Oksana’s head games, surely.</p><p> </p><p>All Eve knew was that she wanted Oksana. She could not explain or admit it, even if she were held at gunpoint, but she was shamefully attracted to her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The "drama queen" quote is a reference to the Kerber v Andreescu match back in 2019. </p><p>Also this is my ode to The Hopman Cup which unfortunately is no longer a tournament, sad face reacts only. </p><p>Thanks again for reading this fic and leaving kudos and comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. NOW: An agressive player</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a quick recap, the time difference between the 'then/now' chapters is roughly three and a half weeks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>NOW</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, are you in your room right now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why hello Eve, I am well – how are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, can we skip the pleasantries please, wasn’t that the whole point of this arrangement?”</p><p> </p><p>Oksana gasps, “You looked very cute during that press conference by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve can hear some slight shuffling noises in the background, possibly Oksana repositioning herself on her bed.</p><p> </p><p>Eve’s Uber driver was taking her back to the hotel.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe they asked about you… about us…” Eve massages her temples with her free hand, she flinches when she accidentally touches her eyebrow bruise. “We need to be more careful next time.”</p><p> </p><p>Like most tennis players, Eve hated press conferences. She was still experiencing the residual effects of her most recent one. Feeling the buzz of anger rush through her, Oksana was really the only person she wanted to see at a time like this. She needed a release.</p><p> </p><p>“They think we’re a cute couple, let them have that, Eve.”</p><p> </p><p>“So…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” Oksana hums high-pitched.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you free right now?”</p><p> </p><p>Oksana lowers her vocal register, “Hmm… For you Eve, I’m always free.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Just as Eve is about to knock, the door flings open. Eve leaves no room for conversation as her lips crash right onto Oksana’s. Oksana uses her fingertips to slam the door shut.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, Eve. I like it when you’re like this,” she says in-between their kisses.</p><p> </p><p>Eve pulls at the gape of Oksana’s silk robe, letting it drop to the ground, and revealing her naked body underneath.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes rake over Oksana’s body, “You’re so fucking hot,” Eve pushes her onto the bed and straddles her.</p><p> </p><p>Eve leaves fiery kisses along the sensitive part of Oksana’s neck. Sucking hard when she reaches Oksana’s breast. Eve pinches her other nipple with her free hand, immediately becoming taut at the sensation.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re such an aggressive player, Eve.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve smirks as she slides her hand down Oksana’s folds, and hovers over her clit. Teasing her.</p><p> </p><p>“Eve,” Oksana pants. “Please.”</p><p> </p><p>They had danced this game many times. By now, Eve knew how to toy with Oksana. She knew all of her sensitive areas, the spots that required a little more pressure than others, and more importantly, targeting the area that made her scream Eve’s name.</p><p> </p><p>Eve begins by inserting two fingers, pre-empting Oksana to be wet for her.</p><p> </p><p>She gasps, “You’re so fucking wet.”</p><p> </p><p>She curls her fingers inside as her thumb massages her clit.</p><p> </p><p>A few strokes in and it does not take Eve long to carry Oksana close to the edge.</p><p> </p><p>Eve nuzzles herself onto her neck and swipes her tongue across her pulse point. She keeps her face there, nibbling at the spot that makes Oksana weak in the knees.</p><p> </p><p>“E-e-eve!”</p><p> </p><p>Her hands scrunch into Eve’s curls as she reaches her climax.</p><p> </p><p>Eve licks her fingers clean.</p><p> </p><p>Still panting, Oksana sits up effortlessly and assists Eve in removing her clothing. Her eyes are predatory like, filled with a hunger that only Eve can satiate.</p><p> </p><p>She angles Eve at the edge of the bed as she slides down to the floor. Eve plants her palms behind her to rest herself up on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck!” Eve screamed as Oksana’s tongue ran up the length of her clit.</p><p> </p><p>Oksana did not hold back, she slid three fingers in and kept a continuous rhythm. <em>In and </em>out.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, you taste so good, Eve.”</p><p> </p><p>Feeling Eve writhing against her, she increases the pressure and speed of her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Eve moaned as her slick trickled down Oksana’s fingers.</p><p> </p><p>She falls back on the bed, Oksana joining her. Both ladies breathless.</p><p> </p><p>Eve looks around Oksana’s room, this being her first time in it.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you end up with such a boujie room? This is way fancier than mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eve,” She laughs, “You forget that I am a top ten player who has won a grand slam.”</p><p> </p><p>“When are you going to stop telling me that?”</p><p> </p><p>“It never gets old… so never,” Oksana turns on her side to face Eve. “Will you stay for a bit?”</p><p> </p><p>Eve normally left after they had sex, as part of their “<em>no strings” </em>deal. But she was feeling pretty worn and tired after her match. And plus, it was Oksana asking. She never said no to Oksana.</p><p><br/>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“Ah-hem.”</p><p> </p><p>The sound of a throat being cleared wakes Eve up.</p><p> </p><p>“Argh!” She screams loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Argh!” The grey bearded man screams in response.</p><p> </p><p>Oksana languidly blinks a few times, nonchalant about the entire exchange.</p><p> </p><p>“Eve, this is my father. Father this is Eve.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve pulls the sheets up tight around her chest. “Hi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you, it’s Konstantin by the way,” he goes to extend his hand to Eve, before remembering this woman in bed with his daughter is not clothed and rescinds his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Oksana…” Konstantin places his hands on his hips and stares her down.</p><p> </p><p>“What!?” she whines.</p><p> </p><p>Konstantin looks Eve up and down, making her feel self conscious about herself.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a match in three hours,” checking his empty wrist for a watch, “You better end this play date… now.”</p><p> </p><p>Oksana exaggerates her yawn.</p><p> </p><p>“Um… I’ll take that as my cue to leave…” Eve awkwardly stammers, “Oh, um, right. I’m naked. Do you mind waiting in the other room while I gather my things.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Konstantin dramatically lifts his hands up and exits the room.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry about him. He usually gets in a mood when he finds me with my friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why am I not surprised that this isn’t the first time that that’s happened?” Eve gets out of the covers and hunts for her clothing. Oksana looks on in admiration and bites her lower lip.</p><p> </p><p>“I think he likes you, usually you can see steam coming out of his orifices.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve laughs as she jumps into her sweatpants.</p><p> </p><p>Oksana casually drapes herself in her silk robe.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you later?” She locks Eve in an embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok. Good luck in your match today, Plišková won’t know what hit her.”</p><p> </p><p>Oksana gives Eve a soft peck, “I don’t need luck, I have pure talent.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“We haven’t done this in forever!” Elena exclaims.</p><p> </p><p>A tennis-free day qualified for a cute coffee date with her closest friend.</p><p> </p><p>Eve and Elena practiced in the same tennis academy back in the UK. They became fast friends after a karaoke night and one too many drinks.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it weird that we’re finally facing each other in a major?” Eve asks as she sips her coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“Total freak accident right? Why must the tennis Gods smite us so!”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have a weak knee or maybe a sore shoulder that I could use to my advantage?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off.”</p><p> </p><p>“You still up for a practice sesh later?” Eve questions. She enjoyed training with Elena. It beat just hitting with Bill, who was a little slow at returning her balls.</p><p> </p><p>“Hell yeah! I’m superstitious to the core. There’s no way I’m changing up my routine leading up to the next round. Whatever I did to win the first two, I’m keeping the same.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does that mean taking a shit at the exact same time and in the exact same place?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, I didn’t even think of that!” Elena exclaims.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Eve and Elena’s match was a close one and was about to be settled in this third and final set. As the scores are level at 6-6, this set was about to jump into a tie-breaker.</p><p> </p><p>Eve had taken Elena’s advice to heart and did the exact same routine leading up to their match. That included a late night session with Oksana in her bedroom, who was in an incredibly good mood after winning her match.</p><p> </p><p>“Time,” the umpire stated.</p><p> </p><p>Eve was receiving the ball. Her arms felt like dead weight at this point. She was feeling exhausted and ready to retire. She indeed felt like a woman in her late thirties.</p><p> </p><p><em>At least the spectators got their moneys worth out of this match</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Go, EVE!” Eve could see Oksana at the corner of her eye and lifted the edges of her mouth up the slightest bit. She was sitting at the top of the bleachers.</p><p> </p><p>The sight of Oksana sent a shot of adrenaline through Eve’s veins.</p><p> </p><p>She had not noticed her for the entirety of the match, meaning she must have snuck in for this final dire moment. This game was set at one of the various outside courts at Melbourne Park. Anyone with an outdoor pass was free to spectate.</p><p> </p><p>Eve returned Elena’s serve with a ball that went straight down the line.</p><p> </p><p>All Eve could hear was the sound of Oksana’s screams. It hit Eve in her core, when she needed it most.</p><p> </p><p><em>Maybe it was just a fluke shot</em>, Eve thinks.</p><p> </p><p>Another backhand slice, followed by a few serve-volley plays and suddenly Eve was only one point away from taking this third round.</p><p> </p><p>“WOO!” Oksana clapped obscenely loud as the players changed ends.</p><p> </p><p>Eve exhaled as she prepared for her serve. She remembered what Oksana taught her <em>“don’t overthink it” </em>and prayed that it was enough to push her over the finish line. To Eve’s surprise, her advice worked. She cleared her mind, not thinking about getting a fault, double fault or a let lead her to the perfect serve. It was all precision and in the end it was deemed un-returnable to Elena.</p><p> </p><p>“Game, set, match. Miss. Polastri.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve drops her racquet to the ground, in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the gap between Eve and a grand slam was becoming smaller.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the chase for the AO title continues. </p><p>not really a Pliskova fan, so that's who Oksana got to defeat this round. </p><p>hope everyone has been enjoying this tennis journey ! thanks again for reading !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. THEN: Admit it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>THEN </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Room service breakfast was normally the go-to when Eve was on tour. But Kenny had raved on and on about the hotel buffet restaurant, the Epicurean. So Eve folded like a cheap suit and booked a table.</p><p> </p><p>She scrolled through her phone as she awaited her Malay sambal eggs. Eve looked over her shoulders, making sure no prying eyes could see what she was doing on her phone, then continued to scroll on Oksana’s Wikipedia page.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>            Born on the 12<sup>th</sup> March 1995. Right handed with a one-handed backhand. Has won seven singles titles and one major, the French Open. Her coach is Konstantin Vasiliev… who is her father. Highest and current ranking is 2. Origin Russia, but currently resides in Paris. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You look like you’re watching porn on there.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve locks her phone screen and looks up to see Oksana sitting across from her.</p><p> </p><p>“What. No. Shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Someone’s in a mood this morning,” Oksana pushes her chair in. “I thought you would be in a better mood after beating us yesterday… I hear the Artisian cheeses are to die for.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve had to practically stop herself from drooling at the sight of Oksana in a tight fitted dark pin-stripe power-suit with her hair tied in a low bun.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” Eve shifts uncomfortably in her seat, suddenly feeling very underdressed for breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>“Trying to have breakfast… what are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Being annoyed by a blonde Russian woman.”</p><p> </p><p>Oksana laughs and shakes her head, “You know what I think?”</p><p> </p><p>“That you’re too cocky for your own good?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you like the attention.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve scoffs, “Do I now?”</p><p> </p><p>Oksana nods slowly, “Yeah…” she bites her lip, “Especially when it’s from me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Malay sambal eggs for you Miss Polastri,” the waiter turns to Oksana, “Ah, Miss Astankova will you be dining with Miss Polastri?”</p><p> </p><p>In unison, Eve says “No,” as Oksana says, “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bring my order here,” Oksana demands as Eve drops a dark look in her direction.</p><p> </p><p>“What sights and smells will you be experiencing today?” Oksana asks as she devours her sautéed mushrooms.</p><p> </p><p>Both ladies have the day off from tennis today.</p><p> </p><p>Eve was amused by the way Oksana ate her food. As much as she was actually enjoying Oksana’s company, Eve had her defences up. Her walls were laced with at least four layers of concrete.</p><p> </p><p>“Why, so you can follow me there?”</p><p> </p><p>With her mouth still full, “I’m just being friendly. We still haven’t talked about what happened in the locker room…”</p><p> </p><p>Eve almost chokes on her eggs. She quickly reaches for her glass of water.</p><p> </p><p>“…Or New Year’s Eve,” Oksana swallows and continues, “I for one think it’s healthy to talk about things in relationships, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Water spills from the sides of Eve’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Relationship?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“A what now?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want from me, Eve?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I-I,” Eve stammers.</p><p> </p><p>“Use your words, Eve.” Oksana reaches over the table to softly caress the top of Eve’s hand. Her touch meant everything. She did not want to succumb to such primal temptations. “You remind me of Summer from season one of The O.C,” <em>Again with The O.C references, </em>“It’s like you clearly know what you want, but you won’t admit it. And also the fact that you’re short and get mad very easily.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve presses her lips into a firm line.</p><p> </p><p>“If I’m Summer Roberts, does that make you Seth Cohen?”</p><p> </p><p>Oksana raises her eyebrows, “Wow, I’m impressed. A little annoyed that you think I’m a Seth when I’m clearly a Marissa.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve blinks slowly, “What, is this your way of telling me you’re a kleptomaniac and have a low-key drinking problem?”</p><p> </p><p>She smiles as she bites onto her lower lip, “I see someone’s done their research for a change.”</p><p> </p><p>Her response was laced with smugness. It should not irk Eve, but it does.</p><p> </p><p>Eve, annoyed, stands up. Ready to walk away before she spills, “I’ll be at Rottnest Island today.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Somehow Bill had got out of this trip with Eve. According to him he had <em>“met a hotter Asian woman who asked me out</em>.” So she had the day to herself.</p><p> </p><p>Eve felt slightly nauseous after a rocky ferry ride to the island. But settled when she reached the shore. Her goal for this day trip was to ride around the island, maybe stop by a few beaches and definitely not think of Oksana.</p><p> </p><p>“EVE!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shit. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, twice in one day. I must’ve won the lottery,” Eve sarcastically states as she walks her bike out of the hiring place, Oksana follows.</p><p> </p><p>Both ladies wearing the same Nike grey sweat shorts. The difference being that Oksana was in a green oversized crop top whilst Eve went for the beige Nike sweater, as she did not want to get sunburnt.</p><p> </p><p>Oksana smiles, “I’m beginning to think we share a lot of the same interests… just so you know I booked tickets to come here ALL the way back in December, before we um, you know…”</p><p> </p><p>Eve clears her throat and mounts her bike.</p><p> </p><p>“Where to?” Oksana innocently smiles at Eve.</p><p> </p><p>Eve shoots her an <em>as if</em> glare.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, it’s better to cycle with a partner – what if you fall off your bike and you fall down a cliff and no one can hear your screams because you’ve gone off the main pathways… and then you get eaten alive by the wildlife?”</p><p> </p><p>This gets a reaction from Eve, in the form of an uncontrollable hysterical laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think the quokkas would want to eat me,” she secures her helmet in place.</p><p> </p><p>“EVE, this place is literally called RATS’ NEST ISLAND!”</p><p> </p><p>Eve rolls her eyes, “Maybe their cuteness will attract a tourist to come rescue me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do want a cute selfie with a quokka,” Oksana pouts her lip.</p><p> </p><p>Because of Roger Federer, it was practically mandatory that if you went to Rottnest Island – you have to take a selfie with a quokka.</p><p> </p><p>Eve starts peddling away from this ridiculous woman.</p><p> </p><p>Oksana matches her pace and rides next to Eve.</p><p> </p><p>She rings her bell at Eve, “You thought you could lose me that easily?”</p><p> </p><p>Eve bites back her remark as she is taken aback by the breathless views of the pink salt lakes.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s beautiful isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Oksana nods, a tad out of breath from having to match Eve’s cycling pace, “And yet, still not as beautiful as you.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve rolled her eyes again. She thought a lot of the things Oksana said to her were throwaway lines. One hit wonders. Lines that she probably used on a handful of other past lovers. Regardless, Eve still smiled at the line.</p><p> </p><p>“Race you to the bottom of the hill, loser has to buy lunch!” Eve yelps as she pedals furiously.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Embalmed by the surrounding heat, Eve and Oksana dig into their fish and chips on the beach.</p><p> </p><p>“You only won because you had a head start,” Oksana whines.</p><p> </p><p>“You just don’t want to admit that a 37 year old can ride a bike faster than you,” Eve salts her fish.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re 37?!” Oksana exclaims.</p><p> </p><p>Eve snickers, “Don’t act like you didn’t already know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did. But that is only because my father told me. Technically you hadn’t told me, so I was acting shocked on your behalf.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so kind,” Eve mouths some chips.</p><p> </p><p>“You should be in a retirement village.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve takes a hasty breath, “I will be soon…”</p><p> </p><p>Oksana turns her entire body to face Eve, “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>Eve maintains her focus on the waves crashing at the shore in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t announced anything yet… but leading up to the Australian Open I probably will…”</p><p> </p><p>“When are you thinking of…” Oksana imitates a throat being slit, indicating the end of Eve’s career.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably after the US open.”</p><p> </p><p>Oksana responds with her mouth full, “It’ll be the end of an era.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you admit it then?” Eve finally looks over at Oksana.</p><p> </p><p>“Admit what?” Oksana rips into the fish.</p><p> </p><p>“That you knew me the night we met,” Eve dusts her hands of the salt.</p><p> </p><p>Oksana pauses, the air suddenly hung thick around them.</p><p> </p><p>The heated night of passion, also known as their NYE hookup, was still fresh in Eve’s mind. She wondered if Oksana was still thinking of that night too.</p><p> </p><p>She shrugs her shoulders, “So what if I did?”</p><p> </p><p>Eve also shrugs her shoulders. “Just wanted you to admit it.”</p><p> </p><p>Under the salty breeze, Oksana appeared soft and amiable. For once she did not seem arrogant.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok… so maybe I did recognize you. But you did not seem like you wanted to be recognised, so I played along. I just thought… ‘Is the amazing Eve Polastri looking at me?’ And of course I have heard of the woman who played an exhilarating two and a half hour long major final that she was robbed of, who… is an Olympic medalist… who is pretty much one of the best tennis players there ever was – regardless of whether you have a grand slam to your name or no-” Suddenly Oksana’s words are cut off by Eve’s lips connecting with hers.</p><p> </p><p>Their kiss lingered on messily for a few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>Oksana manages to get some sand in Eve’s voluminous curls as her fingers comb their way through her hair. Eve does not mind.</p><p> </p><p>Their foreheads rest on each other as their lips slowly part.</p><p> </p><p>“You need to stop surprising me with those, next time give a girl some warning,” Oksana laughs. “You probably think I’m a horrible kisser now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry… I don’t know what came over me…” Eve bites onto her bottom lip.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think maybe we should talk about what is happening between us? Your body seems to have a mind of it’s own.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve nods cautiously as she repositions herself in the sand. Frankly, she did not know what she wanted. Somewhere deep within she was aware that she still wanted to be around Oksana. Whatever that meant.</p><p> </p><p>“I like you, Eve…”</p><p> </p><p>Eve blushes and tucks her hair behind her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“… But I cannot date you… My father has a weird rule about not dating anyone whilst I’m on tour. Sure, he lets me have fun… but he is very strict, he says that I can date properly when I’m not so focused on trying to win the slams…”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, for real?” Eve tries to lock eyes with Oksana, who is now too busy staring out at the calm ocean. “Does the same rule apply for Pyotr?”</p><p> </p><p>Oksana nods, “He was lucky and went outside our bloodline for coaching… So what I propose we do is, whilst we are on the tour we should continue to see each other. No strings. Just casual hook-ups…”</p><p> </p><p>“What, like a friends with benefits type thing?”</p><p> </p><p><em>Why didn’t I think of that</em>?</p><p> </p><p>She faces Eve, “Yeah… why deny ourselves of something that we both clearly want…” her eyes drop down to Eve’s lips, “and plus, I heard sex can sometimes improve your tennis game…”</p><p> </p><p>“You really know how to entice a woman.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have the research to prove it,” Oksana winks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i've been re-watching The O.C recently, so apologies for all the references haha. </p><p>Still can't believe the AO is over already! </p><p>again, thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. NOW: Happy birthday, Eve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>NOW</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Happy birthday Eve! x” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The first thing Eve does when she wakes up is read Oksana’s text message. She rubs the sleep from her eyes as she types her reply.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Don’t remind me!” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Within a few seconds she receives another message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Come over around 10:30ish.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Eve had not made any plans surrounding her 38<sup>th</sup> birthday. Honestly, her birthday was the last thing on her mind. She was still buzzing from her third round win in the major. Making it to the final 16 was something Eve had not achieved in the last five years of her career.</p><p> </p><p>Treating the day just like any other was Eve’s main agenda.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Ok.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eve puts her phone on her chest and flicks the TV on. Not really ready to get out of bed just yet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“… with your aggressive play and recent disagreements with chair umpires. You are one of this years favourites to win the Australian Open.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Sometimes I get caught up in the moment, I didn’t mean to make that chair umpire cry… but I do think that it helped refocus my energy to win the game. My goal this year is to win all of the grand slams,” Oksana shares with the interviewer.</p><p> </p><p>Eve laughs at the exchange. She had not watched any of Oksana’s games as she had been trying to focus on her own. But she was beginning to think she should watch them, just as Oksana had watched her.</p><p> </p><p>Both Eve and Oksana were on opposite ends of the draw, meaning if they both won their matches they would end up facing each other in the final.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m on the way.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Eve texts as she clicks the button for the 12<sup>th</sup> floor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I hope you’re wearing something sexy ;)” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She lets a smile escape her lips as she reads that one.</p><p> </p><p>She was wearing her favourite black leggings with an oversized Nike shirt. <em>That’ll do</em>, Eve thought. Her wardrobe was always the last thing on her mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*DING*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>*KNOCK KNOCK*</p><p> </p><p>Oksana opens, standing half behind the door.</p><p> </p><p><em>Weird. </em>Normally Oksana stood at the full length of the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>She took a few steps inside, and suddenly it became apparent what she had just walked into.</p><p> </p><p>“SURPRISE!”</p><p> </p><p>Bill, Elena and Kenny jump out from the living room.</p><p> </p><p>Eve was surprised, it felt like a ball had been sliced in her direction except there was so much spin on the ball that when it landed it went in the opposite direction.</p><p> </p><p>Her jaw dropped, “Uh… I can’t believe you’re all here…”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, we’re here to celebrate the amazing Eve Polastri!” Bill, with a drink in his hand, embraces Eve in a hug. “Happy birthday darling.”</p><p> </p><p>“Happy birthday babe,” Elena plants a kiss on Eve’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“H-happy birthday,” Kenny waves at Eve, looking too stroppy to give her a hug.</p><p> </p><p>In amongst the surprise of the situation, Eve remembered where she was. Who’s boujie living room she was standing in. She turned to face Oksana.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you…”</p><p> </p><p>Oksana nods. Her hands placed in her grey suit pockets.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shit, how did she always look so good in suits. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Everyone deserves to feel special on their birthday.”</p><p> </p><p>“But how…”</p><p> </p><p>“It was easy, I ran into Bill and we got talking about you… he seemed to know who you’d want here. The banner, well I dabbled in a bit of arts and craft when I lived in Amsterdam for a bit, so I made that…”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>This was the second time Oksana had surprised Eve. As Eve had responded quite well to her last surprise, Oksana took the initiative to do it again.</p><p> </p><p>Eve would have easily held her up against the doorframe for a messy kiss, but she had to restrain herself as all of her friends were in the one room. Bill, being the only one who knew about their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>To cut the silence in the air, Eve exclaims, “Alright, someone bring me a drink!”</p><p> </p><p>“Say no more,” Elena hands Eve a champagne flute.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks… oh, we’re good right?” Eve asks Elena, not wanting any awkward tension between them after yesterday’s game.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s tennis. Someone had to walk off that court a loser. Wish it wasn’t me, but you were playing unbelievably.”</p><p> </p><p>There is a knock on the door.</p><p> </p><p>Oksana furrows her brow in confusion, a <em>who could that be</em> sort of look.</p><p> </p><p>“Father!” Oksana yelps.</p><p> </p><p>“Oksana… what are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Eve’s birthday today…”</p><p> </p><p>“And you have a match today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Technically its not until tonight, it’s like 8 hours from now… can I please just have some fun…”</p><p> </p><p>Some indistinct Russian is exchanged between the two, and the heated conversation is taken outside of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds intense, aren’t you glad I’m not like that…” Bill comments as he eats a bit of cheese.</p><p> </p><p>“He can’t hold a candle to you, that’s for sure,” Eve swallows a mouthful of her champagne. Quite frankly, Eve was a little scared of Konstantin. She felt on-edge whenever she was around him. <em>Why is that? </em></p><p> </p><p>“He’s actually an alright bloke outside of tennis – in fact, we’ve been to a few wineries together…”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Eve swallows hard, “He seems like he has zero chill.”</p><p> </p><p>Bill nods, “Do not let his black attire and worried-father persona fool you.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve walks over to the food platter, Elena joins her.</p><p> </p><p>“What is your secret?” Elena interrogates as she drops a slice of brie onto her paper plate.</p><p> </p><p>“What secret?” Eve responds.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you beat me yesterday! No offense, but you were looking pretty dilapidated right before we got into that tie-breaker.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know… I definitely got a surge of energy that’s for sure… I actually took your advice and just followed the same routine leading up to the match.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, have you been doing anything differently to prior slams?” Elena places a grape in her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oksana. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Um… I’ve sort of been seeing someone I guess…”</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT! For real!? Who! Who are you seeing!?”</p><p> </p><p>Eve awkwardly turns around to see Bill and Kenny engaged in a conversation and Oksana had not returned into the room. If there was anyone to trust with something like this, it was Elena.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, you promise not to tell anyone?”</p><p> </p><p>“My lips are sealed.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s… Oksana…”</p><p> </p><p>Elena manages to contain her squeal. She was practically jumping up and down at this point.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that why we’re at her house right now!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shh… and yes…”</p><p> </p><p>“Ohh! And suddenly that New Years Eve photo of you two in the TV guide makes total sense! The rumours ARE true.”</p><p> </p><p>She slaps Eve’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow!”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you’re only telling me this now! That was like a month ago!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s sort of been like a casual hook-up thing since that night, nothing serious. No feelings.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eve,” Elena shakes her head in disbelief of her statement.</p><p> </p><p>“Because if there were feelings… after years of bombing out in the slams, I’m actually on a winning streak right now… would I really want to throw that all away by distracting myself with feelings for some random woman…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Eve,” Elena repeats.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“‘Casual hook-up thing?’ and ‘no feelings.’ Why would she go through all this trouble of organising a surprise birthday brunch for you if this was a ‘casual hook-up thing?’” she continues to shake her head, “Damn, I wish I had a casual fling though… maybe that was the fire that was missing from my game… what do you think of Kenny? He could be a good casual fling.”</p><p> </p><p><em>No feelings.</em> For a moment Eve’s mind drifted. Elena’s voice turned into white noise. Eve did not want to think about Oksana having potential feelings for her. If she were not allowed to date her, she should therefore not think about it. Hide the thought in a basement somewhere in the back of her mind and throw away the key.</p><p> </p><p>Eve tuning back into the conversation and responding probably a tad later than the normal social standard would have it, “Because she knows I like surprises…”</p><p> </p><p>Elena raises her eyebrows, “Ok… but if she’s the reason why you’re winning all these games, do not let that woman go.”</p><p> </p><p>Oksana had a strange effect on Eve. She always entered her hotel room with the weight of something on her shoulders, but always ended up leaving feeling lighter and more carefree. She made Eve feel good about herself, a way that no one else could make her feel.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that bruise on your eyebrow by the way?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a funny story actually…”</p><p> </p><p>A loud door slamming sound shocks everyone in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, my father is being very dramatic,” Oksana exhales.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>After everyone leaves, Eve stays back to help Oksana with the cleanup.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s time I gave you my present,” Oksana licks her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t have to get me anything! This party and the cake you baked is really enough!”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to make you feel special, Eve.”</p><p> </p><p>There was no arguing with that face.</p><p> </p><p>Eve gives Oksana a soft expression.</p><p> </p><p>She grabs onto Eve’s hand and leads her into the bedroom. Oksana hands her a big rectangular box, with a ribbon on top.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy birthday, Eve.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve places the box onto the bed and begins to unravel the ribbon to lift the lid.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow,” Eve picks up the white Chanel silk midi-dress, feeling the soft elegant material between her fingers. The dress was of course in Eve’s size.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I love it,” Eve places the dress against her body.</p><p> </p><p>Oksana grins with her teeth, “Just encase we get snapped at the next tennis event. I can only be seen with people who are extremely well dressed.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll admit, you do have better taste than Bill,” Eve lowers her voice to a raspier tone, “is that all you got me?”</p><p> </p><p>Oksana feigns a shocked look, “What else do you want, Eve,” she closes the space between them, focus purely on Eve’s lips. Eve drops the dress back into the box.</p><p> </p><p>Eve bites her inner cheek, “You.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve snakes her hand around Oksana’s waist and their lips warmly meet halfway. Oksana feeds her fingers through Eve’s tousled curls, both ladies moaning at the softness of their embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“Take off your clothes,” Oksana demands.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Miss Astankova.”</p><p> </p><p>With her cat-like eyes, Oksana watches Eve slowly undress. Each second Eve dragged out the process left Oksana’s shaky breaths lingering in the silent room. Eve, now in the nude, unzips Oksana’s pants and feels her wetness seeping through her lacy underwear.</p><p> </p><p>Escaping Eve’s lips, “Fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>Oksana closes her eyes tightly as Eve edges her underwear to the side and runs her fingers over her folds.</p><p> </p><p>Opening her eyes suddenly, “I want to fuck you, Eve.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok.”</p><p> </p><p>In a flash, Eve’s gift made it’s way to the ground and suddenly a bottle of lube and a strap appear in front of Eve.</p><p> </p><p>“For me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I ordered these online… it seems I get recognised no matter where I go. Do not worry, it’s brand new if that’s what you’re thinking…” a silence permeates between the two, “Can I…?” Oksana asks for permission.</p><p> </p><p>Eve laughs at her chaotic energy and gives her consent via nodding. Oksana speedily removes her pants and underwear to place the strap on.</p><p> </p><p>As Oksana is about to remove the clothing from her upper body, Eve motions her to stop, “Wait… I want you to fuck me in your suit.”</p><p> </p><p>Oksana cannot help but gasp as she places her pants back on. Now fully clothed, with her strap sticking out of her pants, she pushes Eve onto the bed. She begins by inserting a finger into Eve, happy with how wet she is, she immediately removes her finger and hovers her strap over Eve’s clit.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me know if it’s too much, ok. I do not want to hurt you, Eve.”</p><p> </p><p>She cups her hands on either side of her cheeks, “I trust you.”</p><p> </p><p>Using her fingers to help guide her strap into Eve, she inserts herself slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck… you feel so good,” Eve moans.</p><p> </p><p>She lets her entire length slide inside Eve before she begins thrusting herself into her. She starts off slow at first, trying to find the correct pace. Once she finds the perfect rhythm, Eve starts letting out mouthy pants.</p><p> </p><p>Eve bucks her hips into Oksana’s thrusts, the ladies move in synchronicity as they keep their eyes glued to one another.</p><p> </p><p>Oksana can tell when Eve is about to climax. It’s the way she goes silent as she holds her breath in, her eyes close, her lips part and her hands grab at anything in her vicinity. Oksana grins, pleased with her performance, and picks up the pace of her thrusts.</p><p> </p><p>Eve balls her hands into fists as she scrunches up the quilt sheets, letting out a satisfying groan.</p><p> </p><p>Oksana plops herself next to Eve, her sight stuck on how shiny her strap now was.</p><p> </p><p>“That is all you, baby,” Oksana points out, sounding very much out of breath.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what you do to me,” Eve reaches over to kiss her softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Game, set, match,” Oksana pants, quite satisfied with herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that was just the first set,” Eve whispers as she gets up and straddles Oksana, who holds a shocked yet aroused expression.</p><p> </p><p>Oksana moans into Eve’s mouth as their tongues manoeuvred around each other, hungrily. Oksana sits up, resting her back on the headboard.</p><p> </p><p>Eve slips Oksana’s length back into her. She thrusts hers hips on top of Oksana’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” Oksana can feel her own wetness pooling down her centre.</p><p> </p><p>Oksana watches Eve’s curls bounce atop her shoulders. As Oksana’s length goes in and out of her, Eve reaches down to rub her already wet clit with two fingers. Oksana takes in the view, enjoying every second of it.</p><p> </p><p>Her hands grab at Eve’s breasts as she starts bucking her hips, deepening her length into Eve.</p><p> </p><p>She lets Eve ride her until she comes. Eve stays on top of Oksana.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a set each,” Eve hums as she leaves nibbles along Oksana’s earlobe and jawline.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you can keep this pace up in a third, grueling set?”</p><p> </p><p>“Take off your fucking suit,” Eve demands as she hops off Oksana.</p><p> </p><p>Oksana removes everything, apart from the strap. Before removing it, Oksana watches Eve suck on her length. Licking up every inch of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck me, Eve,” Oksana pleads, patience no longer with her.</p><p> </p><p>Eve removes the strap and, with no resistance at all, slides three fingers into Oksana. Her tongue laps at Oksana’s clit and in a short while Oksana reaches a quick stimulating climax. But Eve does not stop, she continues to curve her fingers inside as she replaces her tongue with her other hand on Oksana’s clit, pushing her into a second and third climax.</p><p> </p><p>All of Eve’s hand is covered in Oksana’s slick.</p><p> </p><p>“Game, set, match,” Eve smirks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i don't know if anyone has picked up on this, but with all the 'now' chapters i've lowkey tried to include some small detail about Eve's eyebrow bruise. i swear i've written a 'then' chapter that will explain it eventually. </p><p>almost finished writing this fic actually - two more chapters to go on my end ! </p><p>apologies there wasn't any actual tennis in this chapter.</p><p>again, thank you for reading !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. THEN: Burrito dinner date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>THEN</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It had been two days following their casual hook-up agreement.</p><p> </p><p>Neither woman had reached out to the other to follow-through with an actual hook-up. So Eve was feeling a tad on edge, wondering if she should make the first, well technically second, move.</p><p> </p><p>She was pretty surprised to see a text from her during her practice with Kenny.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Your outfit is a serve today.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eve furrowed her brows.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“How would you know?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I might be closer than you think.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Eve looks up and spots the blonde almost instantly. She sat on the bleachers with a few other spectators, hidden behind dark aviators and a red NASA hat. Oksana gives her a toothy grin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Give me 5?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Take all the time you need, I’m enjoying the view ;)” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Eve tries to hide her smile, but she has a bad poker face.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to hit the showers, mum’s in town,” Kenny states.</p><p> </p><p>“The great Carolyn Martens is in town!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she’ll kill me if I’m even a minute late or wearing a creased shirt.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve laughs at that. Carolyn was one of Eve’s idols growing up. One of the tennis players that inspired Eve to pick up a racquet.</p><p> </p><p>“She wants to see us play in the final. Like, no pressure at all mum.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, we only need to win our next match to guarantee our spot in it! It’s a done deal in my opinion. Have faith, Stowton.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I believe in us… what do the media call us again…” Kenny clicks his fingers, “Oh, right. The young and the restless.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope I’m the one they refer to as ‘young,’” Eve, suddenly feeling self-conscious of her age. Her 38<sup>th</sup> birthday looming at the edge of her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Kenny chuckles as he throws his tennis bag over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Before Kenny leaves, he lines up a row of empty tennis ball canisters opposite to Eve.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember, you can’t leave until all of these are rolling around on the ground.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve rolls her eyes. Kenny was right, and she knew that her serve needed some work. Having a consistent serve was useful in tennis, as it could score you some easy points during the match.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, have fun with your mum!”</p><p> </p><p>Eve stares up at her ball toss, exhales and smashes the ball over the net. Her ball barely scrapes the canister.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Two minutes in and Eve had not hit over any of the canisters. All of the spectators who were viewing Eve’s public practice session had now vacated the court, all but one. Most of the spectators were there to see young rising star, Kenny.</p><p> </p><p>As Eve picks up a ball from the ground, a ball flies past her periphery and knocks over a canister.</p><p> </p><p>“This game is fun,” Oksana chirps as she rests her racquet over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“H-how did you do that!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that. That was easy.”</p><p> </p><p>As much as Eve hated Oksana’s cockiness, it was also the things that she was most attracted to.</p><p> </p><p>“I bet you five Australian dollars that you couldn’t hit two in a row.”</p><p> </p><p>Oksana widens her eyes, her interest peaked, “Why are you so careless with your money, Eve.”</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Oksana serves two perfect balls that knock over the canisters consecutively.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously, how did you do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“You want me to teach you… a seasoned tennis player how to serve a ball? Haven’t you been playing this game for like 24 years…?” She playfully throws a ball around in her hand.</p><p> </p><p><em>She is right</em>. Why would Eve need coaching from a younger tennis player? She had way more experience under her belt, far outweighing the number of trophies in Oksana’s case. Yet, since returning to the game Eve had not been able to carry out a consistent serve.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you help me or not!? Miss-I’m-the-best-tennis-player-in-the-world.”</p><p> </p><p>Oksana raises an eyebrow at that, “I am the greatest…” she half shrugs her shoulders, “Ok, you do seem like you need some assistance…” She slides her fingers in Eve’s and squeezes them in a patronizing reassuring way. As brief as the touch is, Eve immediately misses it when her fingers are no longer there.</p><p> </p><p>Eve opens her mouth ready to fire a remark at her, already regretting asking Oksana for help. But is interrupted by Oksana, “As much as I enjoyed watching you bend over picking up those balls,” <em>oh, </em>“and serving over and over again... I think I know what your problem is…”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Eve bites her inner cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…” suddenly she is talking in a low, raspy register, “when you serve I bet you’re thinking about everything…” she starts to walk circles around Eve, “like how high to throw the ball, where to place your feet, how tight your grip is around the racquet…” Eve can feel her breath behind her, sending goose-bumps down the nape of her neck, “The way I serve, I just clear my mind. It works every time. Don’t overthink it, Eve,” she stands next to her, pocketing one of her hands. “None of that creative visualization bull-shit either, just breathe and hit the ball.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s that simple?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” she says shortly.</p><p> </p><p>Eve furrows her brows, “Ok, here goes nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>She clears her mind, deeply exhales and throws the ball up in the air. Remnants of the tennis ball aerosolize as her racquet collides with it midway down. To her astonishment, she knocks over a canister.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god! I did that!” Eve jumps up.</p><p> </p><p>Oksana smiles and nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you see that!” Eve chirps happily.</p><p> </p><p>With a cheeky grin, Oksana turns to her and says “I bet you $15 you can’t hit two in a row.”</p><p> </p><p>Now radiating with absolute confidence, Eve scoffs, “Easy money.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Oksana watched on eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>She bounces the ball a few times, then tosses the ball in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha!” Eve cannot hide her excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucky shot, total fluke.”</p><p> </p><p>To both of their surprise, Eve manages to hit over a second one.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a great teacher… now pay up,” Eve extends her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Oksana does not move and just pouts in Eve’s direction.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok… how about I bet you $20 and a burrito dinner date if you get the last three,” Eve adds.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t say no to a free money and dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cocky much. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Eve liked to watch Oksana serve the ball. She was elegant. Her slim-muscular figure extending to it’s full length. The tiny grunt she would let out just as she hit the ball off the racquet. Eve was finding it hard to contain her desire.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess you owe me $20 and a dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve won’t even pretend to be surprised at her accuracy.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I do. What kind of burrito do you like?”</p><p> </p><p>“Surprise me, I will eat anything.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*KNOCK KNOCK*</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hi, Eve.”</p><p> </p><p>She stood in the doorway with a Guzman y Gomez takeaway bag.</p><p> </p><p>“A deal’s a deal,” She handed Oksana the $20.</p><p> </p><p>As Eve entered Oksana’s room, she had quick flashes to their first night here. Remembering how they could not keep their hands off each other, hungrily kissing as they bumped into the mini-fridge, the bathroom door, the wardrobe and nightstand before finally reaching the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Want to watch a movie?” Oksana turns the television on as she pats the bed, an invitation as good as any.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re ok with eating burritos on your bed?”</p><p> </p><p>Oksana continues to pat the spot on the bed reserved for Eve.</p><p> </p><p>Eve obliges, “Ok, but I get to pick the movie,” she snatches the remote out of her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Oksana whines, almost child-like – which Eve finds adorable.</p><p> </p><p>Eve can feel Oksana’s stare in her periphery. But she continues to glare at the screen, mindlessly filtering through movie titles to distract herself from Oksana.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, I feel like watching this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really, Eve?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm-hmm, have you seen it?”</p><p> </p><p>She shakes her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t peg you as a rom-com kind of woman.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve scoffs and raises an eyebrow, “I am an international woman of mystery.”</p><p> </p><p>Oksana laughs, “Oh! Austin Powers, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Would never have guessed you as an Austin Powers fan,” Eve lets out a toothed grin.</p><p> </p><p>“What, a movie with fembots and sharks with lasers on their heads – who would not be into that?”</p><p> </p><p>Eve cannot help but laugh, “come on our burritos are getting cold,” she fiddles with the takeaway bag and hands Oksana her food.</p><p> </p><p>They both lie back on the bed and unpack their burritos.</p><p> </p><p>About seven minutes into How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days, Eve starts watching Oksana devour her burrito. With each bite builds a bigger collection of rice, pulled pork bits and chili sauce on her pastel pink silk pajamas.</p><p> </p><p>“Why aren’t you watching the movie, Eve?” Her eyes still glued to the screen.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, just… you have a little something…” she points at the collection of food.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, thanks,” Oksana picks up all the dropped bits of food and eats it. Smearing the sauce from her pajamas and licking her fingers clean.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re gross.”</p><p> </p><p>“What, I don’t want to waste food! Even if it was free!”</p><p> </p><p>Once they finish their burritos, Oksana scoots closer to Eve. Lingering close to her shoulder before finally deciding to rest on it. Eve presses her cheek into her soft blonde hair as Oksana tangles their arms together and interlocks their fingers.</p><p> </p><p>She softly asks, “Is this ok?”</p><p> </p><p>Eve chuckles, “If it weren’t I’d call challenge.”</p><p> </p><p>She looks up at Eve, “I’m so glad I got to experience one of your challenges in real life, quite the entertainment.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you saying? I have great challenges!”</p><p> </p><p>She widens her eyes, “Whatever you say…”</p><p> </p><p>“Shh, you’re missing the movie.”</p><p> </p><p>She lifts her head off Eve’s shoulder, staring directly at her. “All that food and I’m somehow <em>still </em>hungry…”</p><p> </p><p>“You are? Oh, we can always order room service and get them to bring us something extra, or we can see if our Uber Eats app works or no-”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Eve. What I want isn’t on the menu,” she licks her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Eve suddenly catches up to speed, “Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Remember our little… arrangement?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm-hmm.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Finally. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oksana’s hand slides under her shirt, quickly finding Eve’s soft round breast. Eve gasps as she cups the blondes’ cheek, pulling her in. Their tongues find each other in a matter of seconds, swiping and sucking eagerly. Eve’s nipple immediately hardened at the touch alone.</p><p> </p><p>“Take this off,” Oksana pulls at Eve’s shirt. She complies instantaneously and the shirt is tossed away. She grins seductively and takes all of Eve’s breast in her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Eve squirms underneath Oksana, “This is all I thought about during our match.”</p><p> </p><p>She lifts her head up, staring directly at Eve and responding in an almost whisper, “I wanted to fuck you on that court in front of all of those people.”</p><p> </p><p>Desire pulsed between Eve’s legs. She had never wanted anyone more in her life. With a daze washed over her she says, “then fuck me.”</p><p> </p><p>Their lips melt into each other.</p><p> </p><p>Eve partially separates her lips from Oksana’s, “we’re really doing this?”</p><p> </p><p>She nods, “only if you want to. I mean, it’s not like we haven’t before. I’m in if you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve cups her cheek and is quick to respond, “I want to.”</p><p> </p><p>Again, their lips meet in a spur of lust.</p><p> </p><p>Eve cannot stop her mind from wandering to <em>what if we had fucked on the court? </em></p><p>She smiles as Oksana moves her lips down to her jawline, “could you imagine the headlines.”</p><p> </p><p>It was as if Oksana was having the same exact thought. With a lopsided grin, she adds, “Polastri and Astankova discover new strokes,” she closes her eyes and swipes her lips slowly across Eve’s tender neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Your dad would lose his shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“He would shit a brick, yes,” her hand gradually moves down Eve’s waist, her thighs then back up to her sex, “Now, enough about my father. I’d rather not think about him when I fuck you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>serving is probably the hardest part of playing tennis for me. so big ups to anyone who can serve a ball in ! </p><p>for some reason 'You're So Vain' has been stuck in my head lately, hence why How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days is the movie of choice haha. </p><p>again, thank you for reading !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. NOW: You are a distraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>NOW</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Let’s go on a road trip,” </em>was all Eve had to say to convince Oksana. Eve made the arrangements – she hired the car and found an airbnb down in Mt Macedon. She watched Oksana’s game from her rental on her phone, practically screaming and on the edge of her seat during every point. She was able to defeat Iga Świątek to proceed into the semi finals in a tough two-hour match.</p><p> </p><p>It only took Oksana thirty minutes to head from the game, post-match interview, to Eve.</p><p> </p><p>The car ride was within an hour, but in that hour Oksana had proved to Eve that she basically knew the lyrics to every song from the first High School Musical movie. Eve was unsure if she was impressed or terrified.</p><p> </p><p>“What? That movie is available at every hotel I stay in!” Oksana pleas.</p><p> </p><p>Ok, Eve was pretty impressed. More impressed at her hidden singing talent more than anything.</p><p> </p><p>The place they stayed in was a “<em>cute cottage</em>,” as Oksana put it. Big skinny trees and chirping birds surrounded the cottage, definitely a breath of fresh air from the tennis tournament.</p><p> </p><p><em>It’s perfect, </em>Eve thought.</p><p> </p><p>Their mouths were locked on each other from the moment they stepped into the house. This day and a half getaway was all they were looking forward to. This roadtrip was really just to get some extra alone time. When they were not playing a match or practicing for their next match, they spent all their time together – hiding out in each other’s hotel rooms and only really sneaking out for meals.</p><p> </p><p>As much as Oksana loved her boujie room, they both agreed that a change of scenery was needed. In addition, with the increased time they were spending together, privacy was beginning to become an issue. Time away from the press, the tennis and more importantly Konstantin was well overdue.</p><p> </p><p>With Oksana’s hyperactive state, she wore Eve out almost instantly.</p><p> </p><p>Now lying in bed facing each other, Eve asks in-between kisses, “Ok, I know you want to keep going… but we have all night – so not to sound like an old woman, can I have a nap?”</p><p> </p><p>Oksana deepens their kiss then pulls away and pouts, “You’re no fun…” she squeezes the curve of Eve’s waist, “fine, but when you wake up you better be ready.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Eve awoke just before sunset to the sound of Oksana’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>She stepped into the bathroom to see her talking to someone on the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“… look I needed to do this, ok,” she spots Eve standing in the doorway with nothing but a sheet, “I need to go now, I’ll see you back in the city tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was that…” <em>Konstantin. </em></p><p> </p><p>Oksana nods. “A little mad that I missed my own press conference, but otherwise he is fine.”</p><p> </p><p>As cool as Oksana played it, Eve could tell that Konstantin had got under her skin. <em>So what if he didn’t approve, it’s not like we’re dating. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Want to go for a run?”</p><p> </p><p>That always made Eve feel better during times of stress.</p><p> </p><p>“What, that workout wasn’t enough for you?” Oksana licks her lips, nodding her head to the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Eve laughs, “Come on.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Oksana jokingly runs circles around Eve.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you’re in the semis, Eve. You’re running so slooow.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve shoots her a glare, as she says in-between pants, “You have to pace yourself, what’s that saying… slow and steady wins the race?”</p><p> </p><p>Oksana scoffs, “Come on, grandma.”</p><p> </p><p>“Asshole,” Eve gives her a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>They pass an old, abandoned tennis court.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, lets have a look,” Oksana suggests.</p><p> </p><p>The old, decrepit court surprisingly still had a net. A rusty net.</p><p> </p><p>The court was familiar to Eve.</p><p> </p><p>“No way,” Eve climbs through the gate, following Oksana.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Back at the start of my tennis career, my parents followed me on tour and… we took a trip out here and I think this is the very court we had a few practice hits on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow… teenage Eve once stood here,” her eyes scan the court, intrigued.</p><p> </p><p>Eve and Oksana stood on opposite ends of the court, staring down at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are your parents now?” Oksana asks.</p><p> </p><p>Eve folds her arms, “They’re back home, in London… they used to come to all of my games… but it got to a point where they just decided it wasn’t worth the trip… hell, I don’t even know if they still watch my games on TV!”</p><p> </p><p>“Does that upset you?”</p><p> </p><p>With slight hesitation, “It did in the beginning. I swear I used to blame them not coming to my games as the reason why my matches were so shit,” Eve awkwardly laughs, “Even my ex-husband avoided my games.” It is after she says it that she realises she had not talked about Niko to Oksana before.</p><p> </p><p>Oksana is silent. Her face appears as if she is trying to figure out what she should say next.</p><p> </p><p>Moments pass before she asks, “Why do you still use his last name?”</p><p> </p><p><em>There were worse questions she could have asked, </em>Eve thinks. Like who initiated the divorce, who fell out of love with who first, or even whether they still kept in contact with one another.</p><p> </p><p>“My career started to take off when I had his last name. My former agent thought it would be too confusing if I changed it back to my maiden name. So yeah, I guess I kept it mainly for the fans.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is your maiden name?”</p><p> </p><p>No one had asked her that in a long time.</p><p> </p><p>“Park.”</p><p> </p><p>Oksana smiles, “Well, I much prefer Park.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve pockets her hands as she feels her cheeks becoming warm.</p><p> </p><p>“Must be nice to have your dad at your games…” she remembers how Oksana responded at the mention of her mother. It was not the right time then to ask further questions about her. But the air felt different between them now, so Eve tries to ask again, “how about your mum?”</p><p> </p><p>Oksana breaks their eye contact and stares at the ground. The air becoming noticeable around her lips, “She… is no longer with us…” she clears her throat.</p><p> </p><p>The lack of eye contact suddenly made sense to Eve.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m so sorry Oksana.”</p><p> </p><p>She lights up at the sound of her name coming from Eve’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s ok…”</p><p> </p><p>Eve felt like she did not know all that much about Oksana’s past. She always wondered what her family life was like.</p><p> </p><p>As if reading Eve’s mind, Oksana adds, “she too was a tennis player… she died of cancer when I was sixteen… she never got to see me join the WTA.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t normally believe in that hippie-dippy bullshit, but I think she’s with you in spirit. She’d be proud of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Oksana smiles softly at Eve.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re probably the first person I’ve told that…” she awkwardly laughs, finally meeting Eve’s inquisitive gaze, “I mean all the information is probably available on my Wikipedia page… but you can’t always believe what is written on there.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve can see the relief wash over Oksana’s face over the reveal.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, the part about me not winning grand slams is a total lie!”</p><p> </p><p>Oksana chuckles. “You know, with the way you’re playing… it could be you and me in the final…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hopman Cup rematch… except I would win this time, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Oksana’s mouth goes into an ‘o’ shape, “Someone’s a bit cocky.”</p><p> </p><p>“I get that from you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It suits you,” the corner of Oksana’s lips lift up, “hey, let’s have our rematch now.”</p><p> </p><p>Oksana pretends she is serving a ball to Eve with her hands. She shoots Oksana a confused expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Ace!” She extends her arms up in celebration.</p><p> </p><p>Eve stares at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on,” Oksana pretends to bounce a ball and serves it to Eve, “Another ace! Eve you are too easy.”</p><p> </p><p>Oksana jumps up, over excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“You are really just going to stand there…” Oksana pretends to serve a ball again.</p><p> </p><p>This time Eve responds.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! It’s her signature cross court backhand!” Oksana runs in slow-motion across to the imaginary ball, “Astankova returns it with a forehand slice, will Park make it?”</p><p> </p><p>Eve does a slow-motion run to the floppy net, pretending her hand is the racquet.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh and she makes it, returning the ball with a forehand volley!” Oksana yells out, in a commentator-type voice.</p><p> </p><p>Eve laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“How will Park return Astankova’s lob shot?”</p><p> </p><p>Eve looks up at the night sky, and takes a few steps back. The clear night sky was a breathtaking view. Eve stops in her tracks.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Oksana hurdles over the net and joins Eve on her side of the court.</p><p> </p><p>“Look,” Eve points up at the sky, a shooting star passes, “Make a wish.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok,” Oksana closes her eyes tightly, sliding one of her hands into Eve’s in the process.</p><p> </p><p>She reopens her eyes to find Eve’s already on hers, “Done,” she gives Eve a peck on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, don’t go telling everyone your wish, or it won’t come true.”</p><p> </p><p>“Promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve looks at the court that surrounds them.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sorry. You gave me a lob. I respond with a smash.”</p><p> </p><p>Oksana smiles at her seductively, “Eve, do you ever think about anything else?”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>That night felt different for Eve. Sure, Oksana had her mouth and her fingers in all the right places. Yet, somehow Eve’s body felt more responsive to her touch.</p><p> </p><p>She always felt a sense of comfortableness with Oksana, something she had never felt with any previous partner before. This was definitely <em>different. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>Fuck, </em>was all Eve could think of in that moment.</p><p> </p><p>Her mind refocused.</p><p> </p><p>Eve sat up, with Oksana’s hand still circling her clit, and she inserted her fingers into her mouth. With her newly wet fingers, she started to rub Oksana’s clit at the same time. The two ladies locked their eyes on each other. Both panting and moaning.</p><p> </p><p>Oksana presses her lips onto Eve, not lingering for too long.</p><p> </p><p>Eve could tell Oksana was trying to hide her arousal by the way she bit down on her lip. She did not want to show Eve how wet this was making her. Even after all this time, she was still trying to play it cool.</p><p> </p><p>She held on for as long as she could, until, “Fu-uck! Eve!” She tilts her head back and relaxes into her moan.</p><p> </p><p>This sight, along with Oksana’s perfectly orchestrated circular movements, stimulated Eve’s climax to the surface.</p><p> </p><p>The two ladies, eyes still locked on each other, now sit wide-eyed panting.</p><p> </p><p>“That was…” Eve searches for the right word to describe her current high.</p><p> </p><p>Oksana nods. “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p><em>No feelings? </em>Eve asks herself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shit. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Eve languidly opens her eyes to Oksana kissing her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” Eve’s voice crackles.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning,” she plants another kiss, this time on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“How long have you been doing that for?” she squints her eyes at the brightness of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, I don’t know. Since the suns been up?”</p><p> </p><p>Eve lightly chuckles, “You’re a strange human being.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” her raspy voice echoed in the room.</p><p> </p><p>Eve notices the TV on the tennis channel.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, are they talking about me?”</p><p> </p><p>Oksana turns the volume up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“With Polastri up against Australia’s own Ash Barty, do you think Eve’s luck will run out tonight?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She changes the channel.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“No worries, baby,” she kisses the top of Eve’s head, as Eve scrunches up against Oksana’s middle.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, look it’s your dad?”</p><p> </p><p>Konstantin, dressed in his usual black shirt and pants, was surrounded by photographers. The glare of the sun bouncing off his bald head.</p><p> </p><p>“And… wait, does that look like the front of this airbnb?” Eve sits up.</p><p> </p><p>An image of Eve and Oksana appear on screen from the NYE party, with the headline reading <em>“Dad be not proud.” </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Shit,” Oksana jumps out of bed and quickly dresses herself.</p><p> </p><p>“B-but how?!” Eve asks as she quickly puts on the first item of clothing she sees.</p><p> </p><p>“He must’ve tracked my phone!”</p><p> </p><p>*<em>KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Eve smooth’s out her white business suit and answers the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Is she here?”</p><p> </p><p>Without so much as an invitation, Konstantin walks into the house. Eve quickly closes the door to stop the photographers from following them inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… no, is who here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t play games with me, Eve.” His face, stern and stoic as ever.</p><p> </p><p>He walks over to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“She was here… but she’s gone,” Eve follows him, eyeballing the pantry she knew Oksana was hiding in.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, she was doing fine without you in her life. When she is playing tournament, she should focus on tournament. You… you are a distraction.” He looks Eve up and down, not buying any of her lies.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s an adult, she has the right to chose who she spends her time with. And… how am I distracting?”</p><p> </p><p>“Before you, there were others sure… but none that ever lasted this long. She acts differently now… way more annoying than ever,” Eve laughs at that, “And you are technically her enemy. You should see her forehand, it’s coming in way too late. She’s dropping her serve, her footwork is all off… instead of increasing her training schedule, she is too busy organizing your birthday party…”</p><p> </p><p>Eve tries to cut in with some sort of defense but Konstantin continues.</p><p> </p><p>“She even missed the Brisbane International because of you… she never misses a tournament… I think she is falling for you… and that is bad. If she wants to win the Australian Open or any other slam, she needs to stay far away from you.”</p><p> </p><p><em>She’s falling for me? </em>Was all Eve registered.</p><p>
  
</p><p>In amongst the confrontation, Eve’s heart was palpitating for other reasons. Maybe what she felt last night was a shared feeling and not one sided. Maybe Oksana did feel the same way she was beginning to.</p><p> </p><p>The pantry door opens.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, come on Oksana. We have a lot to prepare for tomorrows game.”</p><p> </p><p>Oksana looked visibly upset. The bright and bubbly woman who softly kissed her cheeks momentarily ago had faded away. Now replaced with a haunted version of herself.</p><p> </p><p>She had already made up her mind the moment she stepped out of the pantry.</p><p> </p><p>“Oksan-”</p><p> </p><p>“I need to go, Eve.”</p><p> </p><p>“B-but…” her and Konstantin made their way to the exit, “You don’t have to listen to him you know!”</p><p> </p><p>She stops fleetingly, “He’s my father… and he’s right, my tennis play hasn’t been great lately… you are a distraction… maybe some time apart might be useful… I’ll see you around, Eve.”</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, she was alone in the airbnb.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“You got this, Eve,” Bill reassures her in the locker room, patting her on the back.</p><p> </p><p>“I…” she sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong? You’ve been awfully quiet since you’ve been back… wasn’t the whole point of the trip to evaporate the stress?”</p><p> </p><p>“She chose him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Chose who?” Bill, genuinely confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Her dad. She could’ve stayed with me at the airbnb… but she left with him…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… I think I saw that on the news earlier today… but hey, it’s a no-strings thing right? No feelings?” Bill stops as he takes in Eve’s sullenness, “… Unless there are feelings involved now?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Feelings. Ugh. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Eve always found it hard to express how she truly felt about someone. When she was with Niko, it seemed like she just went along for the ride without acknowledging her actual feelings for the man. But she did not want a repeat of history. She wanted to be in full control of her feelings.</p><p> </p><p>Eve’s lack of response, however, was a dead giveaway to Bill of how she truly felt. He read Eve like a book.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got it bad don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Eve covers her face with her palms.</p><p> </p><p>“What do I do Bill?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean? Tell her how you feel? Is that not what people do when they like someone?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t Bill… her dad…”</p><p> </p><p>“Who cares about her dad, surely even he wouldn’t stand in the way of this if he knew that this was a legit thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eve, we’re ready for you now,” a tennis official interrupts their conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Moment of truth,” Eve stands up. “How’s Keiko by the way?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, we’re going strong, it helps when you DTR.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Sorry I’m not with the cool kids lingo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Define the relationship.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“Quiet, please. Ash Barty to serve.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve was already down 6-3, 5-4 in this game. She could not focus on the match. Ash had the crowd with her whilst Eve had Oksana on the brain.</p><p> </p><p>A serve comes Eve way, it does not hit her racquet.</p><p> </p><p>“15-love.”</p><p> </p><p>The next serve comes in at 184kmph. This time, Eve is able to hit the ball back with a shoddy forehand. As dodgy as the shot is, nevertheless, it makes it over the net. But only just barely. The ball scrapes the net and slowly bounces in front of it. Ash runs for the ball, thinking she has enough time. Alas, she trips over on the way.</p><p> </p><p>“Argh!” She yells out, holding onto her ankle.</p><p> </p><p>A sports doctor, the umpire and Eve surround Ash.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” Eve apologises.</p><p> </p><p>Eve takes a seat at her rest station as everyone looks on at Ash. She hides her face under her towel, not wanting the crowd to give her disparaging looks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It’ll be ok, she chose to go for the ball. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Following a minute of medical time out, Ash gets up and is ready to commence play.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Would it be incredibly bad if I aimed for that ankle?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was dirty play for sure, but hey, this was going to be Eve’s last Australian Open ever.</p><p> </p><p>With each shot to follow, Eve made sure to hit it away from Ash – to ensure that she would have to run for the ball. The extra steps would add up eventually.</p><p> </p><p>Eve was right. She ended up winning the second set, 5-7.</p><p> </p><p>With a stroke of luck, Eve was now at match point in the third set.</p><p> </p><p>She was serving to win the game.</p><p> </p><p>The crowd were dead silent, anticipating the last standing Australian tennis player to be knocked out of the tournament.</p><p> </p><p>Ash returns Eve’s serve with a forehand slice, Eve returns it with a powerful backhand and Ash responds with a topspin slice.</p><p> </p><p>Eve runs for the ball, <em>I don’t think I’ll make it</em>, her body motions towards it regardless. She watches the ball bounce in slow motion. She uses everything she has to make it. As she watches the ball bounce a second time she slides her feet to come to a halt.</p><p> </p><p>“Argh!” Eve screams as she grabs onto her right knee. Falling to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Eve, you idiot. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I shouldn’t have done that. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eve shuts her eyes tightly, drowning her surroundings out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Just breathe. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She opened her eyes to a medical officer and chair umpire looking down at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m alright.”</p><p> </p><p>She was not alright. The searing pain in her knee was similar to the pain she experienced back at the US open in 2019. It was during a second round match against Venus Williams where Eve ultimately had to retire from, as the pain in her knee was too unbearable. That match will forever be ingrained in Eve’s mind as the pivotal moment in which her tennis career took a downward spiral.</p><p> </p><p>Tonight was different. Tonight was a semi-final game in a grand slam. She had not made it this far in this tournament in all her career. She had to keep going.</p><p> </p><p><em>Just one more point</em>, Eve kept telling herself.</p><p> </p><p>Eve got up and gave an affirming thumbs up to everyone. It was as convincing as a ‘sure’ or shrug of the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“40-30,” the chair umpire announced.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Just one more point. If I get an ace, I won’t even have to play the point. Come on, Eve. You can do it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She exhaled deeply. Getting ready to serve the ball.</p><p> </p><p>This time, she thought of Oksana standing behind her, watching her serve. Eve went against Oksana’s advice of clearing her mind, but for some reason thinking of her was all she needed to give her the confidence to make the serve.</p><p> </p><p>At 190kmph, the ball passes Ash for an ace.</p><p> </p><p>“Game, set, match. Miss Polastri, 6-3, 5-7, 4-6.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve drops her racquet and palms her mouth, she could not believe it. She looks over at her player box, both Bill and Elena cheering furiously and giving Eve a standing ovation. She was now through to the final of the Australian Open for the first time in her career.</p><p> </p><p>The only thing that she wanted more than the grand slam title was for Oksana to be in her player box cheering her on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this chapter loosely follows the Wimbeldon plot. </p><p>thought it was about time i included some sort of tennis in this story again haha. </p><p>again, thank you for reading and leaving nice words about this fic !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. THEN: Congratulations, Eve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>THEN</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It felt like a full-circle moment. Eve and Kenny held up the Hopman Cup trophy together as confetti sprayed around the arena.</p><p> </p><p>“Not a bad way to start the New Year,” Kenny remarks to Eve.</p><p> </p><p>Eve grinned cheek to cheek, already feeling the pain from smiling too much, “Not bad at all.”</p><p> </p><p>With Eve defeating Naomi Osaka and Kenny losing out to Kei Nishikori. This years Hopman Cup was decided in a thrilling doubles match.</p><p> </p><p>It was moments like this that Eve missed the most about being away from the court.</p><p> </p><p>Being at a trophy ceremony and actually being the one to win it.</p><p> </p><p>Staring out to a sea of adoring tennis fans and hearing their loud thrum of approval.</p><p> </p><p>It was in that instant where Eve finally realized what she wanted out of the year. She wanted a grand slam title.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Eve Polastri,” she is stopped on her way to the locker room by her idol, “I’m Carolyn Martens,” she extends her hand for Eve to shake.</p><p> </p><p>“U-uh, hi,” Eve awkwardly takes her hand in her own.</p><p> </p><p>Her jaw remained open, still in slight disbelief that Carolyn was standing in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry to have interrupted you.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, please. Interrupt,” Eve ineptly laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok. Yes, well congratulations on the win.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Eve pushes her fringe back at the acknowledgement, not really knowing what to do with her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been following the tournament quite closely this year actually,” she pockets her hands into her tailor-made suit pants.</p><p> </p><p>“You have?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Carolyn says sternly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been meaning to catch up with you. Kenny mentioned to me that you’re thinking of hanging up your racquet by the end of this year… is this true?”</p><p> </p><p>Eve nods slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know if you know this, because it’s a bit hush-hush, but I run an exclusive tennis club back in London,” Carolyn hands Eve her business card, “emphasis on the exclusive part.” She clears her throat, “there’s a coaching position there for you next year if you so desire. I know how difficult it is to figure out the next move after what feels like a lifetime of just living and breathing tennis.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… uh thank you,” Eve focused on the card, fingers slightly trembling.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll be in touch, congratulations again.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get my people to call your people,” when Eve looks up, Carolyn has disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Coaching, huh. Coaching with Carolyn!? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Eve was definitely intrigued.</p><p> </p><p>Bill runs up to Eve.</p><p> </p><p>“Was that the one and only…?”</p><p> </p><p>Eve nods, “And she just offered me a job!”</p><p> </p><p>“What!” Bill snatches the card out of Eve’s hand, “bollocks.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve snatches the card back.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh and congrats, Eve. Convincing win.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shall we get a few drinks to celebrate?”</p><p> </p><p>Eve checks her phone, which has been blasted with notifications from Oksana.</p><p> </p><p>“Um… normally I would be a yes… but…”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, who’s more important than me…” it takes all of two seconds for Bill to figure it out, “You’re still seeing that Russian lass aren’t you!”</p><p> </p><p>Eve shamefully nods.</p><p> </p><p>Bill laughs, “if you’re turning down drinks, it must be serious.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve hisses at Bill and slaps him on the arm. “It’s a proper no-strings deal, if you must know.”</p><p> </p><p>“No strings…” Bill raises his eyebrows in utter disbelief of the situation, “Whatever you say.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Eve drops her tennis gear in her room as she reads the texts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I want to congratulate you in person, come to my room?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Really? I need a shower.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You can shower here.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Impatient much</em>, Eve thought.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Fine.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“:)”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Eve takes a few steps down the corridor to Oksana’s room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Eve,” she is welcomed by the blonde who is dressed in a loose port wine coloured blouse and high-waisted grey plaid pants.</p><p> </p><p>She slowly walks into the dimly lit room.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, close your eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>“U-uh…” Eve blinks quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Oksana covers her eyes from behind and guides her to the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” Eve cups Oksana’s hand in her own.</p><p> </p><p>“Surprising you.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve did love surprises.</p><p> </p><p>As they passed the threshold, Oksana removes her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations, Eve.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve’s eyes fall immediately to the bed, which sat a picnic basket with chocolates, a bouquet of roses and champagne.</p><p> </p><p>“Oksana…” She turned to face her.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s perfect,” she bites her lower lip, “but you didn’t have to!”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to, Eve.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” she softly kisses her. “Now, I think I need to take a shower before we proceed with…” motioning towards the bed and herself and Oksana, “anything.”</p><p> </p><p>She raises an eyebrow as she lowers her register, “Maybe I can help you wash up…”</p><p> </p><p>Eve tasted like pure sweat. Oksana did not seem to mind. She undressed Eve as their lips stayed locked on each other on the way to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Oksana backed Eve against the shower door. Her hand extends over to the taps, getting the water temperature just right, while she continues to press her lips into Eve.</p><p> </p><p>The warm water that cascaded over Eve was exactly what she needed.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to join me or are you just going to stand there and watch?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just taking in the view…” She bites her lower lip, “you are beautiful, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Eve blushes at the comment, scrunching up her naked body. She still was not used to someone showering her in compliments.</p><p> </p><p>“Even with wet hair?”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes unsubtly rake over all of Eve, “I’ll make an exception.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it because I’m naked right now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p> </p><p>In a matter of seconds, Oksana strips and slides into the shower with Eve.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“What chocolates did you get me?” Eve asks as she wraps a towel around her body, grabbing a second one to ring out her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Only the best, Lindt,” she slips her silk robe on and wraps her hair in a towel.</p><p> </p><p>Eve unwraps a chocolate and mouths it whole, letting the smooth centre melt on her tongue.</p><p> </p><p>The next two weeks daunted in Eve’s mind. She had no plans as of yet and had decided to avoid any other tournaments leading up to the Australian Open. This meant she could be spending the next two weeks doing anything she wanted, but also it could be two weeks without Oksana.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you playing any tournaments next week?” Eve asks, lying on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>She joins her on the other side of the bed and raises and eyebrow, “I’m supposed to be playing the Brisbane International…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…”</p><p> </p><p>“But I’d much rather spend time with you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Was that your way of inviting me to do something?” she leans in to give Eve a light peck on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>Eve laughs, “Hey, maybe I want to bring my other secret booty call on a trip somewhere, you don’t know…”</p><p> </p><p>Oksana over-emphasizes her gasp.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you trying to make me jealous, Eve?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it working?”</p><p> </p><p>“No…” she pouts her lips, averting her eye contact away from Eve.</p><p> </p><p>Eve feels the need to grab Oksana’s hand, so she slides her fingers into hers. “I was thinking… maybe climbing mount Kilimanjaro. I know it’s probably not… conventional to travel outside of Australia right before the Open… but I made myself a bit of a bucket list on my plane ride over here…”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m in.” Oksana needed no more convincing.</p><p> </p><p>“What, you’re just not going to play the Brisbane tournament? Would your dad approve?”</p><p> </p><p>“I won it last year anyways…” she shrugs her shoulders, “My father doesn’t need to know. What else is on your bucket list?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” she leans on her side, facing Oksana, “I always wanted to go back to Korea, visit the town my parents grew up in… oh and it’d be amazing to open up a patisserie, maybe in France or back home in London… I guess I probably should learn how to cook first too…”</p><p> </p><p>“Eve, you do not know how to cook?” her wide eyes stare on in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>Eve shrugs her shoulders, “I’ve never really needed to I guess, my ex was the one who liked to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do not worry, I can teach you.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve, afraid she will be inflating Oksana’s already big ego, adds, “She’s a great tennis player AND a great cook?”</p><p> </p><p>This gets Oksana smiling widely, “AND an amazing singer.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve laughs, “why am I not surprised?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do have hobbies outside of tennis, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, where’d you learn how to cook?”</p><p> </p><p>As quickly as a smile formed on Oksana’s lips, as quickly it disappeared. Her lips now pressed into a firm line. She looked as if Eve had served her a question that she maybe was not ready to receive.</p><p> </p><p>“My mother taught me…” her eyes do not meet Eve’s. Her mood seemed like it had taken a total 360.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh..” Eve could read her dampened mood and tries not to pry, after all they were not in a serious relationship and this thing was meant to be a ‘no strings’ deal. “What’s your favourite dish to make?”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes meet Eve’s.</p><p> </p><p>“I can make a killer spaghetti bolognese.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm. Well, you’ll have to make it for me sometime.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a date.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*KNOCK KNOCK*</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oksana!?”</p><p> </p><p>Eve could not recognize the voice behind the door, it sounded like a Russian accent at a slight high register.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” Oksana hastily jumps out of the bed, “I forgot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Forgot what?” Eve, still lying on the bed, slowly asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… I told my brother to come over – he’s heading back to Russia tomorrow… He said he’d watch movies with me tonight…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… um… I’m guessing by your erraticness right now, he doesn’t know about us?”</p><p> </p><p>Oksana, biting her lip, nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok… uh…” Eve, still unsure what was happening, “Shall I… hide? Um… What do I do? I’ve never been in this situation before.”</p><p> </p><p>Oksana paced around the room, a hand in her pocket and the other on her chin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oksah-na,” he yells out in a sing-song fashion.</p><p> </p><p>Eve gets off the bed, grabs her phone and walks into the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll hide here?” She timidly points towards the room.</p><p> </p><p>The colour from Oksana’s skin had almost all faded.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok,” Oksana quietly responds.</p><p> </p><p><em>Shit</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What am I doing? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Wait, I can’t hide here. There’s literally no exit!” Eve rushes out of the bathroom, to join Oksana by the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Eve, go back there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your brother wouldn’t mind if he saw me come out your room right? We already technically met… so…”</p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t met this one…”</p><p> </p><p>Eve whispers, “You have another brother?!”</p><p> </p><p>Oksana nods, “Bor’ka… he’s 8…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eve looks down and realises she is still only just wearing a towel and nothing else.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m coming in!” Bor’ka screams loudly as the sound of a key card swipes into the room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eve has little to no time to respond to this. Her hands were wrapped across her chest holding onto her towel. As the door swings open it connects with Eve’s right eyebrow. She quickly withdraws her body behind the wide open door, holding onto the gasp she is desperate to let out.</p><p> </p><p>“Oksana!” Bor’ka runs up to an already knelt down Oksana and gives her a tight hug. Her eyes remain on Eve.</p><p> </p><p>She mouths, “go.”</p><p> </p><p>With a hand on her eyebrow, Eve channels some of the stealthy skills she has only read about in her spy novels and slinks out of the room without Bor’ka realising.</p><p> </p><p>Lucky for Eve, she was only a few rooms down from Oksana’s.</p><p> </p><p>The only problem was her key card was in her jacket pocket.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ugh. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>There was only one person she could call.</p><p> </p><p>She was already expecting to be made fun of the moment Bill turned up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is probably the last "THEN" chapter in this series. </p><p>also i've decided to extend the ending (that i've still yet to write), so there will be an additional chapter (:</p><p>thanks again for tuning in.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. NOW: I hope we're ok</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>NOW </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Following Eve’s extraordinary semi final win, she was on a high that she could not describe.</p><p> </p><p>She found herself standing outside of Oksana’s room, gobsmacked.</p><p> </p><p>The door was wide open. Cleaners were inside. Everything of Oksana’s was gone.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… hi… where is…”</p><p> </p><p>One of the cleaners shakes her head, “Miss Astankova is gone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where?”</p><p> </p><p>The cleaner shrugs her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Eve’s incredibly good mood had turned sour.</p><p> </p><p><em>It must’ve been Konstantin</em>, Eve thinks.</p><p> </p><p>She whips out her phone to send a text.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hey can I see you? E x</em>
</p><p> </p><p>There is no immediate reply like there normally was.</p><p> </p><p>There was that small possibility that Oksana was ghosting Eve on purpose, but Eve did not want her mind to land in that territory of thought. <em>It’s Konstantin. </em>She kept repeating to herself.</p><p> </p><p>Eve decides to call her instead.</p><p> </p><p>Voicemail.</p><p> </p><p>She calls a second time.</p><p> </p><p>Voicemail.</p><p> </p><p>She tries a third time then decides to leave a message.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, it’s me… I’m standing outside where your boujie room used to be… I hope you’re ok… I hope we’re ok…” she scrunches her eyebrows at the realization of how ridiculous she must be sounding on Oksana’s end, “uh… bye…”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Getting Oksana’s new address was not difficult.</p><p> </p><p>Eve was not tech savy. But fortunately, she had Bill who knew exactly what to do. He informed her that all she needed was the ‘Find My Phone’ app and Oksana’s number.</p><p> </p><p>She was now one step closer to Oksana.</p><p> </p><p>She told her Uber driver to wait downstairs for her whilst she thought of a way to evade the cluster of photographers hanging out in anticipation of spotting a tennis star.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I borrow your hat, sir?” Eve erratically asks an older man in the lobby.</p><p> </p><p>He looks at her with confusion, but within seconds realises who she is, “Hey! You’re that Eve Polastri tennis player dating that other hot Russian tennis player!”</p><p> </p><p>There was no denying it.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah that’s me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, you can take my hat,” he happily hands her his brown akubra.</p><p> </p><p>Eve lets her hair down and tousles it, knowing that is how Oksana likes her hair.</p><p> </p><p>She tips her head and places the akubra on her head, followed by a “thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>She makes sure to keep her head down as she passes the photographers. Her hand stays firm on the tip of her akubra.</p><p> </p><p>Eve looks up once she has snaked her way through the flock of the photographers.</p><p> </p><p>She jumps into her Uber and was now en route to Oksana.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Her phone reads <em>11:34pm. </em></p><p> </p><p>As she exits her Uber, she ensures that she leaves a generous tip and five star review for her patient driver.</p><p> </p><p>Her app had sent her to a house out in Brunswick. Under the dimly lit street, Eve could make out some potted tulips lining the front of the gingerbread looking house.</p><p> </p><p>She tiptoed her way around to the side that was covered with a poorly maintained lawn.</p><p> </p><p>She passes a bedroom and peers inside. She cannot make out whether it is Oksana’s room or Konstantin’s. So she takes the 50/50 chance and tries to push at the window.</p><p> </p><p>The window creaks slowly as she pushes it up.</p><p> </p><p>Eve’s face winces at the high pitched sound. Reminiscent to nails on a chalkboard.</p><p> </p><p>Her face makes it through the window when she notices the snoring body roll over.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Konstantin. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Shit. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Eve pokes her head back out in a rush and leaves the window a quarter open. Because surely closing it now would only just wake him up.</p><p> </p><p><em>At least I’m at the right house</em>, Eve remains positive.</p><p> </p><p>She lets out a deep breath, adrenaline pumping through her veins at the thought of being caught.</p><p> </p><p><em>Her room must be on the other side</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Eve creeps around the house, poking her head through each of the unconcealed windows – hoping to see Oksana in one of the rooms.</p><p> </p><p>She spots the second bedroom of the house.</p><p> </p><p><em>Bingo</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Her fingers manage to push the window up half-way, just enough space to fit her body through.</p><p> </p><p>As Eve climbs through the window, her foot gets caught in one of the vines running up the wall and she awkwardly spills over inside the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Argh!” She yelps in a low, quiet voice.</p><p> </p><p>The lights in the room immediately illuminate.</p><p> </p><p>“Eve?”</p><p> </p><p>Lying in a bed with her silky pajamas, Oksana has sat upright.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Eve half waves from the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Oksana knits her eyebrows, “Why are you wearing an akubra?”</p><p> </p><p>Eve picks herself off the ground and stumbles over a bit as she stands.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” forgetting she had been wearing the hat since the hotel, “It’s my new look…” she glances down at the rest of her outfit where she appears to be dressed in her sporting gear, “I’m normalising the sports cowboy look…” she tries to keep the mood light.</p><p> </p><p>Oksana keeps her lips in a firm straight line, “Well, you look ridiculous.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve shrugs her shoulders, finding it difficult to read Oksana’s current mood, “Thanks, I guess?”</p><p> </p><p>Within a beat, Oksana asks, “What are you doing here?” She widens her eyes and lowers her voice, “My father is in the other room.”</p><p> </p><p>“I… I needed to see you…”</p><p> </p><p>“Eve,” she takes a few steps closer towards the blonde, “you know I have a match tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know…” again, shortening the distance between them. “I got worried when you didn’t reply to my calls and texts…” now at the foot of her bed.</p><p> </p><p>Oksana lets out a shaky breath, “why?” cocking up an eyebrow, “I am not obligated to respond to every single one of your messages, Eve. You’re not my girlfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>Her response hurt Eve, like being run over by a train.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why did I come here? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eve sucks in her cheeks, suddenly regretting the tiresome effort of finding her new address and climbing through a window for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Um…”</p><p> </p><p>Oksana’s stare was piercing.</p><p> </p><p>At this point Eve found herself at a crossroads and thought about only two possible ways to play out this moment. She could exit the house and leave Oksana be and carry on with the tournament and cut off this arrangement. Or, she could convince Oksana why she should stay the night and see if they could potentially segue this into a serious relationship.</p><p> </p><p>Eve had to act now.</p><p> </p><p>Her lips trembled as she continued to stutter in front of the woman she had only just discovered she had newfound feelings for.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want from me, Eve?” That same question Oksana had asked her from almost a month ago.</p><p> </p><p>Similar to trying to save a tennis game at match point, Eve had to make the risky move to stay in the game.</p><p> </p><p>Eve decides to climb on the bed and crawl a top of Oksana, who does not push Eve away.</p><p> </p><p>Now inches away from Oksana’s face, warm breath caressing lips, “I know a casual thing is what you wanted…” Eve looks down at her slightly parted lips, “but I think we’re past that point,” her eyes connect with Oksana’s, still in disbelief over her sudden confession, “I think you feel it too… this… this thing between us, it’s like an undeniable pull… and…” she lets out a breath, “I think about you all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>Oksana lets out a gasp and firmly presses her lips onto Eve’s, stopping her train of thought.</p><p> </p><p>Her hands seamlessly find their way into Eve’s curls.</p><p> </p><p>The women both moan into each other.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling herself away from Eve for a brief second, “I think about you too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Eve manages to whimper on top of Oksana.</p><p> </p><p>She nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Like even during one of your matches?” Eve softly combs some of Oksana’s tendrils from her face.</p><p> </p><p>Oksana hums, “especially during my matches.”</p><p> </p><p>“And then afterwards in the shower, in the locker room, at the hotel room…”</p><p> </p><p>Oksana laughs, “Shh!” She places a finger on Eve’s lips, “If you are too loud my father will hear us and you will probably force him into an early cardiac arrest.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve kisses Oksana’s finger and chuckles, “don’t worry, when I half snuck into his room he was in deep sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Half snuck?”</p><p> </p><p>“I could tell it wasn’t you… see when you snore you snore a lot lighter.”</p><p> </p><p>Oksana gasps, “I do not snore!” Trying hard to contain her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“You bet your ass you snore. Your snoring is as loud as Sharapova returning the ball.”</p><p> </p><p>She bites onto her lower lip, “take off that ridiculous akubra.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Eve slowly blinks her eyes a few times, taking in her current surroundings. Feeling a strange sense of New Years Eve déjà vu waking up next to Oksana. But rather then pretending to be somebody they were not, they were honest with each other this time round.</p><p> </p><p>Sure, they technically did not define what their relationship was last night. But did they have to? There was a mutual understanding. There was trust. What Eve and Oksana had did not require a label.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of a kookaburra laughing, possibly screaming, echoes in her eardrum. The over night air had seeped in from the window Eve had left half open, spreading goosebumps over her forearms.</p><p> </p><p>Oksana faced away from Eve, still asleep it seemed.</p><p> </p><p>Eve removed her arm from Oksana’s middle and sat up. She knew that if she over stayed her welcome, Konstantin would inevitably walk in on the two of them. Again. It was the last thing she wanted for herself and Oksana. Plus, Oksana did have a game today so Konstantin would be in a bigger mood on top of his usual mood.</p><p> </p><p>So Eve did what she thought was the logical thing to do.</p><p> </p><p>She dressed herself quickly and snuck out through the window.</p><p> </p><p>Sneaking out at early hours of the day did not feel right to Eve after confessing some of her feelings to Oksana. But she figured she would understand. Plus, she could easily leave a text message for her explaining it all.</p><p> </p><p>There was no need to panic.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>an akubra makes everything look wayy cooler imo. </p><p>thanks again for joining me in this world of tennis!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. NOW: I need to see her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>get ready for some angst.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>NOW</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“EVE!”</p><p> </p><p>Bright flashes were directed at her.</p><p> </p><p>Journalists covered the entire entrance of the hotel. They approached Eve as she exited her Uber.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a long time since Eve had received this kind of attention from the media. It was actually kind of nice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Where did you stay last night?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Who do you think will be your opponent in the final? Garbiñe Muguruza or Oksana Astankova?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Eve, what will happen if Oksana is opposite you tomorrow night?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Question upon question.</p><p> </p><p>Flashes, then more flashes.</p><p> </p><p>Eve knew she had to say something to stop this line of questioning.</p><p> </p><p>“Like I’ve said previously, Oksana and I are merely colleagues… There is nothing going on between the two of us. Our relationship is only on the court.”</p><p> </p><p>She regretted her statement immediately.</p><p> </p><p>Eve hopes that Oksana does not follow the tennis news. And even if she did, she knew better than to believe what was said on the media.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Eve forces her way through the crowd and into the hotel.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“It is a pretty spot on question though. What will happen to the two of you if you face in the final?” Bill hovers behind Eve as he watches her take a few swings at the tennis balls flying her way.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, Bill. It’s not like we haven’t faced each other before,” Eve says in between shots and pants.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, nice forehand. Firmer grip on your racquet though,” <em>I know Bill, </em>“it’ll be different this time.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve goes in for a backhand shot, aiming for the ball machine in hopes to jam it somehow so she can stop hitting and talking at the same time, “how so?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, for one – oh beautiful backhand – there’s a grand slam title on the line…”</p><p> </p><p>“And…”</p><p> </p><p>“Two, you now have feelings for this woman.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve steps away from the firing line of the ball machine to stare squarely at Bill.</p><p> </p><p>“Whereas before, she was just some random fling. What will happen to your potential relationship if let’s say she wins the slam? Or better yet, you win the slam? Could both of your egos take it?”</p><p> </p><p>Eve bites her inner cheek and lets her mind ruminate on the questions Bill had just put out to the universe.</p><p> </p><p>It created a small pressure in her temple.</p><p> </p><p>The questions had been on Eve’s brain for quite some time. Hoping that her future self would be the one to deal with the scenario. But the present was catching up to the future all too soon.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys DTRed right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm… sort of…?” she looks away from Bill.</p><p> </p><p>“Eve,” He gives her his most stern authority figure-type voice.</p><p> </p><p>She exhales, “Can we just have a normal practice session – like before I started seeing Oksana and all we would talk about was our shared hatred for the tennis association that we’re both apart of.”</p><p> </p><p>“Those were the good old days,” Bill shakes his head, “but we both have new ladies in our lives now, and we really shouldn’t ignore them.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate it when you’re right,” Eve turns and runs up to the net, attempting a forehand volley.</p><p> </p><p>Eve can hear Bill laughing from behind her, “I’m always right!”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Following her practice session with Bill, Eve engaged in her mandatory leg stretches in the empty gym. In the previous year when Eve completed her knee arthroscopy rehab, her personal physiotherapist provided her with a series of exercises to engage in to help strengthen and prevent further meniscal damage to the knee. She had been diligent with following these exercises, however since meeting Oksana she had been rather lackadaisical towards them. Last nights semi final game proved that Eve did indeed need these exercises if she would want to play tennis for the rest of the year.</p><p> </p><p>Eve is momentarily distracted from said exercises when she sees a certain blonde pop up on the television screen in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh shit. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eve had forgotten to send Oksana a message all day.</p><p> </p><p>She also did not realize her game had already aired. It looked like the broadcast was showing her post-match press conference. The television was of course muted. Eve looked around the empty gym, hoping she could yell out to someone to unmute the TV.</p><p> </p><p>She felt a tightening in her chest at the unknown result of Oksana’s match.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Did she win? Are we going to be facing each other? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eve relaxed her leg and crossed them as she locked her eyes on her phone screen. Her phone auto-filled Oksana’s name as she typed it into her Google search, which is when she saw it.</p><p> </p><p>Her mouth dropped.</p><p> </p><p>The news article she landed on read <em>Disgruntled Russian Defaulted for Hitting Linesperson</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Huh? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The article read:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>            World number two and current number one seed in the tournament, Oksana Astankova, has been disqualified for unsportsman-like conduct. After losing the first set in a tight tie-breaker game, it seemed the Russian was unable to find her rhythm against opponent, Garbiñe Muguruza. As the match went on, Muguruza managed to catch an early break in the second set, which then catapulted Astankova into a negative headspace. To let out her frustration, Astankova hit a ball into what she thought was an unoccupied space. To much of everyone’s surprise, her shot hit a linesperson in the throat. As this occurred outside of actual game-play, the tennis officials decided it only seemed fair to disqualify her from the match. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>As Eve’s eyes land back on the TV, Oksana stood up and threw her cup of water at the shocked line of journalists. Her microphone was next in line to be ripped apart and thrown away.</p><p> </p><p>She started chuckling to herself at Oksana’s ridiculous outburst.</p><p> </p><p>Eve felt the pressure in her chest alleviate. She was not sure if it was because she now knew who she would be facing in the final or if it was because she now knew it would not be Oksana.</p><p> </p><p>She just knew that a text needed to be sent Oksana’s way.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hey I just heard what happened, I hope you’re ok. x” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>But it was not enough.</p><p> </p><p>Eve knew she had to go and see her in person.</p><p> </p><p>Oksana’s voice ran over and over in Eve’s mind <em>“you are a distraction… maybe some time apart might be useful.”</em></p><p> </p><p>There was the ever-slightest feeling in the pit of her stomach that Oksana would blame her for her loss.</p><p> </p><p>Just a fleeting feeling though.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>When the door springs open, it is the older bearded man standing there.</p><p> </p><p>“Eve…” he looks behind him, hearing a faint chopping noise in the distance, “… now is not really a good time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care, I need to see her.”</p><p> </p><p>Konstantin, having done his research on Eve when she faced Oksana, was well aware that once Eve had her mind set on a goal – there was nothing that could deter her. So he sucks his cheeks in, casually, and steps aside from the doorframe, letting Eve in.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m warning you though. She is in a bit of a mood.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve furrows her brows at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Just follow the chopping sounds,” he says as he closes the door and takes a seat in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>Eve hesitantly follows his instructions. The slicing sound grew louder as she made strides towards the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>And there she was. With her hair in a high bun and body draped in a dark paisley silk robe. Eve was in awe at the human standing in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“H-hey,” Eve stammers, unsure of how to approach.</p><p> </p><p>Oksana looks up as she places her knife down.</p><p> </p><p>Eve can immediately sense her dark mood.</p><p> </p><p>Oksana raises her eyebrows and shakes her head at Eve, giving her a <em>why did you come here</em> look.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you o-” Eve is cut-off.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you I needed time away from you to focus on my game!” Oksana scoops up her diced up strawberries, raspberries, blueberries and banana and drops them over-exaggeratedly into a NutriBullet, “But no, you had to sneak into my room last night and then you leave me at God knows what hour in the morning!”</p><p> </p><p>Eve can feel her heart slamming against her chest.</p><p> </p><p>Her voice comes out soft, “I-I didn’t want to overstay my welcome, I was scared Konstantin would walk in on us, again… I thought you could use the extra sleep before your game…”</p><p> </p><p>Oksana cuts her off, “I do not believe you, Eve. You treat me like… like I’m some random woman you had a one night stand with!” She turns and grabs the milk from the fridge, “Well guess what, this random one night stand is flying back to Paris tomorrow morning to work on her quote-unquote anger issues,” she pours the milk into the NutriBullet and goes to slam the container on the counter.</p><p> </p><p>The sound makes Eve jump.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I’m sorry about your match. That was unfair and just outright ridiculous what happened,” she places a hand over her heart and the other reaching out to Oksana. “But please don’t go.”</p><p> </p><p>Oksana turns on the NutriBullet, making it unbearably loud in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Oksana!”</p><p> </p><p>She clenches her jaw and twists the NutriBullet to a halt, “What, you do not want me to go?” she mockingly pouts her lips, “Why? So you can have sex with me before the final for luck? Is that it?” She twists the NutriBullet back on.</p><p> </p><p>“What, no!” Eve shouts atop the piercing blending noise.</p><p> </p><p>Eve comes around to Oksana’s side of the kitchen bench and turns the NutriBullet off.</p><p> </p><p>They stare at each other, intensely.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that what you really think? That I’m using you…”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not?” Oksana folds her arms across her chest.</p><p> </p><p>Eve shakes her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Not even just a little?” Oksana scoffs as she stares at Eve’s utterly confused face. “See, Eve. I know you want me to think that we’re… falling in love or some bullshit,” she takes a step back from Eve as she grabs her NutriBullet, “But the only thing you fell in love with this week was winning.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve watches her grab a cup from the top shelf cabinet.</p><p> </p><p>Her lips tremble, “that’s not true and you know it.”</p><p> </p><p>Sure, the rush of winning a match in a grand slam tournament was one of the most thrilling things Eve had experienced in life. But that feeling of winning was no match to the feelings that she felt for Oksana.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, but it is,” Oksana whispers, clashing her glass cup hard against the dining room table. She raises her voice, “And you know what, I love winning too,” she shrugs her shoulders. “More than anything. More than <em>anyone</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve rests her back on the kitchen bench, the pressure in her chest rising.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t mean that,” she bites her inner cheek. She could feel water pooling in her eyes, teetering on the edge and threatening to trickle down.</p><p> </p><p>Oksana inhales the air sharply through her teeth, “oh, but I do,” she pours her smoothie into her cup. “Love is shit. Love means nothing in tennis. The only thing that matters is winning.”</p><p> </p><p>A small tear escapes and rolls down Eve’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“And if you are not winning, then what’s the point?” She picks up her glass, “I think what you said on the news this morning pretty much sums us up, Eve. <em>‘We are just colleagues’ </em>and ‘<em>there is nothing going on between us,’</em>” she scoffs and walks away.</p><p> </p><p>Eve, still feeling the whiplash of the entire conversation stands frozen in the eerily quiet room.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>She wipes away her tear as she heads to the exit.</p><p> </p><p>This was not what she had envisioned.</p><p> </p><p><em>Are we over? </em>Eve thought.</p><p> </p><p>She did not realise a singular human being could make her feel this level of hurt. This hurt more than the hours of training she endured growing up, it definitely hurt more than her divorce and it hurt a lot more than her injured knee.</p><p> </p><p>“She just needs to cool off.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve stops in her tracks, forgetting he was still present in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>She turns to face him, holding her chest high, “No, I think we’re pretty much done…”</p><p> </p><p>Konstantin stands up from his seat, placing his newspaper down.</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me. She is just being over dramatic,” he places his hands on his hips, “Oksana, she loves the attention…” he awkwardly laughs, “especially when it is you giving it to her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” she runs a hand through her wild curls, “I’m confused… I thought you hated me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hate is a strong word. Oksana seems to like you quite a bit… so who am I to stand in her way of pursing a relationship?”</p><p> </p><p>This trip seemed to spark nothing but confusion for Eve.</p><p> </p><p>“Hang on, weren’t you the one who told Oksana that she couldn’t date anyone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that what she told you…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… is that not one of your coaching rules?”</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, I do not care who Oksana dates. She can date anyone she wants, as long as she is able to focus on tennis at the same time.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She lied to me? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Eve begins to chew on one of her fingernails as she wonders why Oksana would rather engage in a no-strings relationship under false pretences. She could have just told Eve that she prefers a no-strings type relationship rather than tell her that Konstantin was the roadblock to their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Huh. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“And sure, she is more annoying now. But, I can see how happy you make her – the way she goes on and on about you…”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I need to go.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve had a lot to process.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not the biggest fan of Novak Djokovic, but I knew that when writing this fic I had to somehow incorporate the linesperson incident in some way. Also, I couldn't see myself writing Eve Vs Oksana in a grand slam finale (like who would win? haha). </p><p>And if you haven't already guessed, Muguruza is one of my favourite tennis players. </p><p>Thank you again for reading and leaving your nice words ! </p><p>Apologies for a more angst-laced chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. NOW: Because of love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>switching pov for this chapter because why not.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>NOW</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was not her day.</p><p> </p><p>Oksana was not religious in any way. She did not have a faith to blame.</p><p> </p><p>Her father would donate money to multiple charities under her name. Sure, she took the credit for it. Bottom line, Oksana was not a bad person. Oksana did not deserve what happened to her today.</p><p> </p><p>Or so, at least she thinks.</p><p> </p><p><em>It wasn’t my fault, it was Eve’s fault</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Really, it was Eve sneaking out that morning and waking up to an empty bed that caused a shit-storm of a day. If Eve had not left, she would not have felt frazzled whilst trying to prepare for her match. Maybe she would have pre-empted where Muguruza was going to hit the ball on the court instead of going over and over why Eve had chose to leave.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yes, it was definitely Eve’s fault. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>That linesperson should not have stood there. They were in the way.</p><p> </p><p>“Oksana! It’s not like you to be so quiet.” Konstantin waves his hand in front of her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“What, can I not be lost in my thoughts?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Not when you’ve just been disqualified from the tournament! We have a press conference in five minutes. Are you sure you are up for it?”</p><p> </p><p>Oksana merely shrugs her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“It will probably be better for your image if you made an appearance. Just apologise and get out of there. Do not make a scene.”</p><p> </p><p>She rolls her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oksana, can you shed some light on your recent disqualification from the semi-final?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Oksana puffs air out of her mouth. “What can I say? I am sad and upset that this is the way I exit the tournament…” she looks to her side to see Konstantin giving her a thumbs up, “I never intended to cause such pain and stress for that linesperson. I honestly did not see they were standing there.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Was it the score line that was frustrating you at that point in the match?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>No</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Oksana was sure that if that match had played out, she would have won it in three sets.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Eve.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Even sitting here in front of these journalists, her mind could not erase the image of those wild curls.</p><p> </p><p>Eve. Eve, Eve, Eve.</p><p> </p><p>Oksana purses her lips, “Yeah, I was frustrated… I had lost a close tie-breaker point that lead to my eventual loss of the first set… A set that I should have definitely won…” she looks over at Konstantin again, who frowns at her and shakes his head disapprovingly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You were definitely a favourite coming into this open. How will your team plan to move forward from this massive loss?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Oksana scrunches her hair through her fingers and scoffs, “I don’t know. I’ll aim the ball at the court next time.”</p><p> </p><p>She can feel Konstantin’s judgmental glare without even looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, next.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What do you think would have happened if you had made it to the final and faced off Eve Polastri?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I don’t understand the question,” she shakes her head, “I would have won, obviously.”</p><p> </p><p>The same journalist repeats, <em>“I mean, you two are rumoured to be in a relationship together, do you think it would have effected your relationship if you played the final?”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Oksana was actually looking forward to playing the final with Eve. To face off against the amazing Eve Polastri in a grand slam tournament was something Oksana dreamed about. To her, her Hopman Cup victory did not count, as Eve was not at her peak performance.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“No…” her palms start to feel sweaty, chest feeling a little tighter. “I still think I would have won and teased her about it later. It would have made us stronger.” Oksana loved dangling her and Eve’s relationship to the media. It made for good news articles, in her opinion. She enjoyed watching Eve squirm under the media eye whenever they questioned her about their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“So you admit that the two of you are involved?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I don’t know,” it was not necessarily false, Eve was a hard person to read. Her communication skills were not great either. “You’ll have to direct that question at Eve.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oksana, you’ve recently made a chair umpire run off court in tears. Now you’ve attacked a linesperson. Do you think there are some unresolved anger issues that you and your team need to work on?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Anger issues?” She raises her eyebrows and bites onto her bottom lip. “Anger issues?!” She repeats at a louder, stern tone.</p><p> </p><p>Eve’s voice echoes in her mind, <em>I think about you all the time</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If she cared about me so much, why would she leave me? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oksana had had enough.</p><p> </p><p>She could not sit here any longer. So, instead of walking off calmly. She decides to grab a glass of water and splash it at the front row of journalists.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope that answers your question,” she rips her microphone off.</p><p> </p><p>Stepping off stage, she can feel Eve all over her.</p><p> </p><p><em>Eve fucking Polastri</em>.</p><p> </p><p>She feels her pocket vibrate.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Speak of the devil. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hey I just heard what happened, I hope you’re ok. x” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eve.</p><p> </p><p>This day was definitely her fault.</p><p> </p><p>She types, deletes. Then types again.</p><p> </p><p>Only to delete every response.</p><p> </p><p>At this point, anything she said to Eve would come off extremely passive aggressive. So she decides not to reply to her text.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Her stomach almost drops at the sight of Eve standing in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>The person who single handedly destroyed her day.</p><p> </p><p>Does she regret signing up to the Hopman Cup knowing full well that Eve was going to be playing in that same tournament? No. Does she regret following her to the bathroom at that NYE party? No. Does she regret fighting with Eve in her kitchen? Yes.</p><p> </p><p>Sure, Eve is who she currently blamed for her tragic day. But she was never one to blame others when she lost tennis matches. Normally, Oksana would blame herself. Sometimes Konstantin was in direct firing line, but even he knew better to steer clear of her when she experiences a loss.</p><p> </p><p>The sight of Eve brought up the things Oksana kept hidden in the back of her mind. The anxieties she stewed over whenever Eve was not around.</p><p> </p><p>It was Oksana’s stupid idea to engage in a <em>no-strings </em>type of relationship. It seemed to be the easier option at the time.</p><p> </p><p>But she definitely felt things for the older woman. At first, these feelings were confusing. Was it a physical attachment that she was forming towards the woman or was there a deeper emotional connection brewing? What she was sure of was that she enjoyed their back-and-forth banter. Annoying Eve became one of her favourite past-times. And of course sex with Eve had become her new favourite non-tennis hobby. But it was more than that. She felt things for Eve that she had never felt for anyone else before.</p><p> </p><p>And she is sure that Eve was beginning to feel things for her too.</p><p> </p><p>Why else would she have climbed through her window last night?</p><p> </p><p>So it particularly hurt when she found herself yelling at Eve, “Love is shit. Love means nothing in tennis. The only thing that matters is winning. And if you are not winning, then what’s the point? I think what you said on the news this morning pretty much sums us up, Eve. <em>‘We are just colleagues’ </em>and ‘<em>there is nothing going on between us,’</em>”</p><p> </p><p>When she gets to her room, all the tears she so desperately held back came pouring out.</p><p> </p><p>It was an ugly sort of cry. The kind that once started, there was no holding back. It was the release that she needed.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, this day was all Eve’s fault.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want anything? I’m going to get some peanuts from the shop.”</p><p> </p><p>Oksana shakes her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, don’t do anything silly while I’m gone,” Konstantin wags his finger in front of her. When he does not receive any acknowledgement from Oksana, he gets up and swiftly makes his way to the convenience store.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ugh. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She was not in the mood for his annoying remarks today.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting around at airports was one of the things Oksana absolutely despised. She puffs her cheeks, exhales and repeats this process a few times over. Until the boredom decides to sneak it’s way in.</p><p> </p><p>She decides to take a walk.</p><p> </p><p>It was hard to keep her mind off Eve when every television screen she walked past harboured the tennis channel.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Perfect. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eve was currently being interviewed by ex-tennis player, Casey Dellacqua.</p><p> </p><p>Oksana rolls her eyes at how effortlessly pretty Eve looked during her pre and post match media conferences.</p><p> </p><p>The final was going to start in the next two hours, not that Oksana was keeping tabs on it or anything, or so she tells herself. But her Google history will tell a different story as <em>Eve Polastri </em>is searched every couple of minutes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Eve, it is an honour to have you play at our final this year. Is it crazy to ask you how you are feeling right about now?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Oksana walks away from the television screens shaking her head, the interview merely background noise, and jumps onto a travelator.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“No, Casey the honour is all mine,” she laughs, “I feel… incredibly nervous… it is my first time… but I’m still definitely excited.”</p><p> </p><p>Oksana starts humming to herself to drown out the interview.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Nerves and a grand slam final often do come hand in hand don’t they?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You’re not wrong there.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Are you able to elaborate on the journey you’ve taken during this tournament and what makes it different to previous slams?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oksana is stuck between two families on the travelator. She looks ahead over the shoulder of a boy and his iPhone, where he so rudely watches the interview without any headphones.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes land on Eve.</p><p> </p><p>She watches Eve nodding her head and obviously pausing for dramatic effect. Her dark eyes seemingly lost in thought. Oksana’s desire of wanting to avoid said interview slowly dissipated.</p><p> </p><p>“Well… Casey…” she takes a breath, “I could easily say that I’ve modified my practice routine and taken the pressure off myself and the game,” she exhales, “but the truth is… this tournament is different for me because… because…” she sighs, finally about to give up the answer she had been holding onto this whole time, “because of love.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Love?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Oksana clenches her jaw, leaning down to the boy and pushing him to the side to try and get as close to the iPhone screen as possible.</p><p> </p><p>The boy screams, “hey!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shh,” she pokes her tongue at him in a child-like manner.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Love? Love for tennis?” Casey responds.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The boy’s mother jumps in, “What do you think you’re –” Oksana shoots her an intense glare and she immediately realises who is standing next to them, “Oksana Astankova?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” she says shortly, “Please, I’m trying to watch my girlfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” the boy’s mother stands behind them and joins in the watching.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Eve continues, “Uh… Not exactly… You may have come across articles of me and Oksana Astankova being…” Eve bites her bottom lip, “involved with each other… and the truth is… we are… were a thing, and I think what we had was something special. And if I’m being really honest… our relationship is what made this very tournament different to the rest,” she clears her throat.</p><p> </p><p>Oksana’s heart felt like it had just dropped into her stomach. She swallows.</p><p> </p><p>Eve adds, “there’s an article I skimmed over last night that mentioned how I ultimately lead Oksana down… that the reason why she was so frustrated out on that court was because of me…”</p><p> </p><p>Oksana’s lip trembles as she stares at Eve, ignoring all other surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not not true. I did let her down. And for that, I truly am sorry. Oksana, if you are listening to this right now, I’m sorry that I wasn’t there watching the game. Sorry that I wasn’t there to support you. And one last sorry for talking about all of this on national television.”</p><p> </p><p>Oksana lets out a brief smile that quickly turns into a look of shock as she partially trips over the end of the travelator.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” she says to the family and runs off.</p><p> </p><p>Oksana makes her way back to her terminal, spotting Konstantin sitting there with his eyes glued to the television screen in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“I like this Eve Polasi.”</p><p> </p><p>She smirks, “It’s Eve Park.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” he offers her some peanuts.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m good…” she takes a seat next to him.</p><p> </p><p>Konstantin obnoxiously chews on his peanuts.</p><p> </p><p>“So…” he says mid chew.</p><p> </p><p>A few beats later.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not getting on this flight with you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so unfortunately i'm still adding the finishing touches to the final chapter of this fic, so there may or may not be an update next week - but it will definitely be out before the end of the month. </p><p>thanks again for reading and leaving your nice words, it means a lot !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. NOW: Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I realised when writing this that there should be a chapter just dedicated to the tennis final, so i've included an additional chapter for this fic. </p><p>enjoy! </p><p>p.s the opening back-and-forth is just commentary between Rennae Stubbs and Jim Courier.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>NOW</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“And that’s another double fault for Polastri. Racking up a total of five in this nail biter of a final.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“We’re still in the early stages of the match. But I can already tell that something is bothering Eve. She does not seem like the Eve we have seen in these past two weeks.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I agree with you there, Jim. She does not seem focused on this match at all. If she wants to get herself back in this game, she’ll have to start taking risks. She needs to improve her body language because right about now, there is nothing standing between Garbiñe and her third grand slam title.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Stubsy, I think this match may be a little out of Eve’s reach. Garbińe has complete control of this set and of this match.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“So there you have it, first set goes to the Spaniard. Do you think we will see a tighter second set in this final?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I sure hope so. I think this break will allow for Eve to assess what just happened in the last grueling thirty minutes. As mentioned, if she would like to claw her way back into this match, she needs to change up her body language and overall game plan.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s not an easy task Jim, but I still think she has a chance. Stranger things have happened out here on these Australian courts. You and I know that for a fact.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>~</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>All throughout Eve’s tennis career, despite in the face of a win or a loss, Eve always discovered something new about herself. The first time she lost to Serena Williams in the Wimbledon final of 2009, Eve realised it was her level of experience that ultimately lead to her demise. The second time she lost to Serena, again at the Wimbledon in 2010, she discovered it was just not her time to be blessed with a grand slam trophy.</p><p> </p><p>Tonight, however, Eve was coldly staring at her reflection in the bathroom, water doused against her puffed up cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Eve,” she mouths to herself as droplets of water plunge off her cheek and back into the sink, “this slam <em>should </em>be yours.” She comments, unconfidently.</p><p> </p><p>This is her first and last chance at the Australian Open grand slam title. All Eve felt at this very minute was frustration. If she lost tonight, what would be the lesson?</p><p> </p><p>She had already lost the person she cares most about; she cannot lose the grand slam title too.</p><p> </p><p>She lets out a few deep breaths before drying her face.</p><p> </p><p>A few knocks sound on the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Time.”</p><p> </p><p>She grits her teeth and lets out a few more breaths.</p><p> </p><p>It was difficult to drown out a packed out Rod Laver arena. The second Eve stepped back onto the court, her own thoughts were subdued by the overpowering cheers of the dedicated fans.</p><p> </p><p>“Time,” chair umpire, Marijana Velkovic, announces.</p><p> </p><p>Eve glances over to her box to see Bill, Elena and Kenny cheering her on. She lets out the faintest smile to them.</p><p> </p><p>Her periphery slowly registers someone else.</p><p> </p><p>Someone she had not expected to see. Someone who was not present during the first set of this match. Someone her eyes remained glued on, even though her parents always taught her that it was rude to stare. She could not look away.</p><p> </p><p>She froze, midway walking back to her rest station.</p><p> </p><p>Eve could not believe her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>It was the blonde, standing there frozen in time. It was like as if they were mirroring each other’s movements. Or lack of movements.</p><p> </p><p>Eve’s mouth hung agape.</p><p> </p><p>They stare at each other for what feels like hours.</p><p> </p><p>“A time violation warning for Miss Polastri,” Marijana adds.</p><p> </p><p>A few <em>boos</em> resonate the arena.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” That gets Eve out of her daze. She practically forces herself to look away from Oksana. “Y-you’ve got to be kidding?” she walks towards Marijana with her palms raised in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“I called time, your opponent is ready for play which you are delaying.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve’s mouth felt like it could literally drop to the ground. “I was clearly heading back to my rest station to gather my gear,” <em>before I spotted Oksana</em>, “I think that call is unnecessary.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve never talked back at chair umpires. Maybe she was channeling some of Oksana’s style in her game play. Arguing with chair umpires felt pretty useless according to Eve, it was a time waster and an energy delpletor for all parties involved.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Eve quietly mutters under her breath. It could have been worse, Eve could have easily given away a free point to Garbiñe for carrying on.</p><p> </p><p>She quickly collects her racquet and when she looks over at her player box once more, she notices Oksana has taken a seat between Bill and Elena. Eve lets out a swift smile directed towards the blonde and bounces her way back to the court.</p><p> </p><p>“Set two, Muguruza to serve.”</p><p> </p><p>The arena is flooded with rapturous cheers.</p><p> </p><p>Eve was ready. She had been preparing herself for this exact moment all her career. She was more than ready.</p><p> </p><p>A few mishit shots from Muguruza opened up a window for Eve. Much like the window she climbed through two nights ago to get to Oksana. The window was there, open and ready. The window she had been waiting for all match.</p><p> </p><p>The slow second serve that swerved its way to Eve was returned by a powerful forehand down the service line.</p><p> </p><p>Eve could hear Oksana’s voice penetrating through the noisy crowd as she won the early break of the second set. She could not risk looking back at Oksana and risk getting another violation, since she was technically seated next to her coach. As much as she wanted to look over at her, she could not, so she just kept her eyes on her opponent and made a fist with her hand.</p><p> </p><p><em>You got this, Eve, </em>she reminded herself.</p><p> </p><p>The early break, along with a few sneaky first serve shots, kept the momentum with Eve. She was on a roll that seemed impenetrable from Muguruza’s end of the court. It was not that Muguruza was playing any differently or poorly, she was just unable to match Eve’s elevated form in this set.</p><p> </p><p>Eve secured the second set in a quick 30 minute display of champagne tennis.</p><p> </p><p>As she hides under her towel at her rest station, she cannot help but think of Oksana. Had her improved second set been elevated as a result of seeing her? If Oksana had not appeared at her game, would she be sitting here waiting to play a third decider set? All Eve wanted to do was run to her player box. But fought off the desire by focusing on her main goal, the grand slam trophy, as the light at the end of tunnel was not so far away.</p><p> </p><p>“Time.”</p><p> </p><p>Time. The word she had heard non-stop today. Why was time so important?</p><p> </p><p>The word sang loudly and prominently in her eardrum. If she served one second too late, she would receive a time violation. If she took too long to change ends of court, she would receive a time violation. If she took an extended break between games, that was an easy time violation. It seemed like if something was not accomplished within an allocated time slot, it would have a detrimental result.</p><p> </p><p>Time was important.</p><p> </p><p>Eve had to utilize her time wisely, on and off the court.</p><p> </p><p>She understands now that time had been a main influence in her and Oksana’s relationship. From the moment they met at the NYE party, there was an actual worldwide countdown where Eve had a five second window to consider and initiate their first kiss. The five seconds that inevitably changed her life. Eve feared how things would have turned out if she had decided against the kiss. Life without Oksana was unimaginable, she understood that now.</p><p> </p><p>It was also time that Eve let slip away from her, leaving it all too late to reach out to Oksana before her semi-final match. But if it were not for the concept of time, Eve would not have let Oksana and the entire world know of her love for the woman.</p><p> </p><p>Timing is everything. Maybe that was the lesson she was meant to learn all along?</p><p> </p><p>She thinks about this as she goes to serve in the opening game of the third set.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking about this during this crucial set was not a smart idea. The concept distracts her momentarily, causing her to hit the ball a little too early. Of course, timing in relation to hitting a ball was also critical. Returning the ball a millisecond too early meant that the ball did not gain the appropriate amount of spin and evidently did not make contact with the centre of Eve’s racquet. Eve’s mouth hung agape as she watches the ball catch the tape of the net and bounce pathetically back on her side of the court.</p><p> </p><p>“Love-forty.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shit, shit, shit. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her momentary lapse in focus pulls her eyes over to her player box.</p><p> </p><p>Oksana was still there. She nods and smiles at Eve.</p><p> </p><p>It was all the reassurance Eve needed in that moment.</p><p> </p><p>Eve returns the nod.</p><p> </p><p>Her periphery, this time, spots Bill making a few strange hand gestures towards her. It looked like he was indicating to Eve that she should focus on the match and not eyeball Oksana.</p><p> </p><p>“Second violation in this match for Miss Polastri, game Muguruza.”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?” Eve hates that she had to draw her eyes away from Oksana.</p><p> </p><p>Away from the microphone, Marijana says to Eve, “You were looking over at your player box, at your coach. It is against the rules to receive <em>coaching </em>during a grand slam final match.”</p><p> </p><p>“B-b-but,” Eve gestures towards her player box, “I wasn’t receiving any coaching. Sure, I was looking over in that general direction of my player box. But I was not looking at Bill!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oksana. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, my decision is final.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t be serious?!” Eve shakes her head in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Keep it together. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Eve walks over to her rest station. She still cannot believe the first game of the final set was taken away from her so easily. She could feel her fury bubbling at the surface. The feeling of anger permeated in her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>She engages with the chair umpire again.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, this wouldn’t have happened if this were a men’s tennis match. I think what you did was unfair and unjust. How can you assume that I was looking over at my coach? If I <em>were</em> looking over at him, which I wasn’t, he would not signal anything to me. You know why? Because I don’t need additional coaching whilst I’m playing a game.”</p><p> </p><p>Marijana remains silent. Seemingly ignoring Eve’s comment fueled with nothing but anger.</p><p> </p><p>Eve shakes her head continuously.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not even listening to me are you. Ugh!”</p><p> </p><p>As Eve walks over to her side of the court, still shaking her head, she decides to smash her racquet on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Another violation has been awarded to Miss Polastri, 15-love.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Eve covered her face with her palm. The crowd expresses their disapproval of the call by filling the arena with boos, seemingly siding with Eve.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Eve!” Oksana yells out.</p><p> </p><p>Her voice blatantly shot through to Eve. Encouraging her to keep going.  </p><p> </p><p>Eve lets out a few breaths before picking up her smashed racquet. She quickly exchanges it with a brand new racquet from her bag as the crowd cheer her on.</p><p> </p><p>She was fired up.</p><p> </p><p>Adrenaline was pumping all throughout Eve’s body. She had never felt more wide-awake than in this moment in time. For every serve, Eve would return it at an unmatched pace. All winners, just scraping the line to be in.</p><p> </p><p>Eve was able to get the match back on serve.</p><p> </p><p>At 5 games all, Eve bounces her body up and down, readying herself to serve. And that’s when she feels the slightest twinge in her right knee.</p><p> </p><p><em>It’ll be fine</em>, Eve tells herself.</p><p> </p><p>She had just got back into her knee exercises a few days ago. There should be no reason why her knee is beginning to give in right about now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Just serve, get an ace. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And to her own surprise, she does.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Just three more of those and you’ll be fine. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eve bites her inner cheek and goes for the serve. Muguruza manages to return this one, forcing Eve to run for the ball at the far left baseline. She manages a strong cross-court backhand shot that Muguruza is unable to return.</p><p> </p><p>“30-love.”</p><p> </p><p>However Eve’s feeling of euphoria is short-lived as she walks to her towel a searing pain vibrates throughout her body.</p><p> </p><p>“Argh!” Eve yells out.</p><p> </p><p>She goes to grab at her knee, but instead drops to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>She blacks out for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“Eve, can you take a photo of me here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, we’re never going to make it to the top if we keep stopping every two seconds for photos.”</p><p> </p><p>“But there’s a much better view of the mountain here!” Oksana whines.</p><p> </p><p>Eve rolls her eyes, “Can you imagine how much better the views will be once we get to the top?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can… but I want a photo here too!” she pulls her bottom lip into the biggest pout Eve had ever seen. How could she resist.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, give me your phone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Take it on yours, you can send it to me later,” Oksana places her hands on her hips, “you can add these to your personal collection,” she winks at Eve.</p><p> </p><p>Eve sighs, secretly thinking about how stunning Oksana looked after a one-hour hike.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, done.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you didn’t tell me you were already taking them! I wasn’t ready. Go again,” Oksana gestures Eve to step back on her mark.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god,” Eve positions her phone horizontally, “Ok, on the count of three… say cheese or something…” Eve rushes through the count, “three, two, one…”</p><p> </p><p>“Cheeeese,” Oksana gives Eve a peace sign with her fingers and a toothy grin. “Now come over here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“We need to get a selfie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Oksana shrugs her shoulders, “I don’t know… I’d like to remember who I was with during this trip…”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok…” Eve knits her brows together.</p><p> </p><p>“Just unscrunch your face before the photo.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve laughs, “hey, you wanted me in the photo! You didn’t specify how I should pose.”</p><p> </p><p>This time Oksana rolls her eyes. She snatches Eve’s phone out of her hand and nestles her cheek onto Eve’s. She takes multiple shots within seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“Satisfied?” Eve asks.</p><p> </p><p>Oksana nods, like a happy puppy, “For now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually…” Eve can feel her knee tighten up, “can we stop for a moment…” she drops her bag and takes a seat on a sturdy rock.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ok?” Oksana kneels in front of Eve, concern washed over her face.</p><p> </p><p>Eve holds onto her knee.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… my knee is just starting to get sore…”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I see…?”</p><p> </p><p>Without hesitation, Eve nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Oksana glided Eve’s pants up her leg.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got something for this actually,” Oksana reaches for her own bag and pulls out a jar of Tiger Balm. “You can put your leg on my shoulder.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve follows her instruction.</p><p> </p><p>Oksana rubs the ointment between her palms and begins massaging it onto Eve’s knee.</p><p> </p><p>“That actually feels pretty good,” Eve shuts her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm,” Oksana hums.</p><p> </p><p>When Eve reopens her eyes, Oksana’s gaze is still locked on hers as she massages the ointment over her knee.</p><p> </p><p>Eve clears her throat and breaks their eye contact, trying to alleviate the tension between them.</p><p> </p><p>Oksana licks her lips, “my mother used to use this. It was her secret weapon, something she passed down to me. So whenever my joints get tight, I use it.”</p><p> </p><p>She gently places Eve’s leg back to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Oksana stands up, holding her hand out to Eve. Eve grabs onto her.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow. I can barely feel the soreness,” she lets out a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, keep it,” handing Eve the jar.  </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? You’ve hardly used it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure. Think of it as my gift to you.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>When Eve reopens her eyes, she is seated at her rest station with a medical officer kneeled in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>As the medical officer assesses her right knee, Eve’s mind wandered to the trip her and Oksana had gone on prior to the Australian Open. Their trip to Mount Kilimanjaro felt like a lifetime ago. Again, time playing tricks on her. The trip was only three weeks ago. It all felt like a fever dream.</p><p> </p><p>“How does that feel?” The medical officer asks Eve.</p><p> </p><p>“Um,” Eve bends her knee, but the soreness was still very much there. Like a piece of food stuck in a tooth. “It’s still a bit sore…” That’s when Eve remembered the jar of Tiger Balm she left in her gym bag. “Can you put some of this on,” she hands the jar to the medical officer.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you able to continue play?” Marijana asks Eve.</p><p> </p><p>Eve extends and flexes her knee. The Tiger Balm ointment working wonders.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, let’s finish this match,” as Eve runs back to her side of the court the crowd erupt in a loud cheer.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>There’s an eerie silence at Rod Laver arena when Eve receives her first championship point. There’s a white noise-like sound ringing in Eve’s ear.</p><p> </p><p><em>This is it</em>, Eve thinks as she bites onto her bottom lip.</p><p> </p><p>“Fault!” A linesperson yells out.</p><p> </p><p>Eve takes a slight step forward, anticipating Muguruza’s slower second serve.</p><p> </p><p>Eve flipped her racquet a few times between her shaky hands, hoping to alleviate some of the nerves. The anticipation was killing her.</p><p> </p><p>She exhales a few times, trying to remain calm.</p><p> </p><p>“Fault!”</p><p> </p><p>“Game, set, match. Miss Polastri. 2-6, 6-4, 7-5.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve’s racquet drops to the ground, a mere second thought, as she lies down on the ground. She covers her face with both her palms.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I did it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>When Eve eventually gets up from the ground, tears stream from her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>She runs over to her player box, hugging Bill who had leant over the railing to reach down to Eve.</p><p> </p><p>“You did it, Eve!”</p><p> </p><p>“No, we did it!” Eve squeezes Bill’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Congrats, babe. That was amazing!” Elena reaches down to hug Eve.</p><p> </p><p>“That was brilliant, Eve,” Kenny provides Eve with an incredibly awkward hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Eve sounds out the last syllable as her periphery no longer spots the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>Oksana was no longer there.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is she?” She looks to Bill and Elena for reassurance but they both respond with a shrug of their shoulders.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is quite possibly the most dramatic tennis match ever. </p><p>kudos to everyone who picked up on the serena v osaka 2018 us open final reference. </p><p>extra kudos to everyone who remembered last years 2020 aus open final, still not over the fact that muguruza lost with a double fault. </p><p>hope everyone doesn't mind the chapter split - the final chapter of this will hopefully surface it's way out next month ! </p><p>thanks again for tuning in !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>